Come Right Back to You
by Wilde-Productions
Summary: After getting back together, Bo and Lauren decide to take a case out of town to spend time together. Someone from Lauren's past comes to her and Bo for help. Will they help her? One-shot turned into a multi-chapter.
1. Come Right Back To You

**Come Right Back To You**

The Wanderer. The Una Mens. The Fae. Bo was so tired of all of it. She wanted to be 15 again and totally ignorant of all of that. She wanted to live a normal life. The picket fence and the kids as Lauren would put it. Instead of working on all that for the past ten years she had kept risking her life and other people's because of something she had never asked for. She had saved many but killed nearly as much.

For what exactly?

Somehow, her dark thoughts brought her in front of Lauren Lewis' apartment door in the Dark Fae compound. It must have been around midnight, but the succubus hadn't really paid attention to the time. She rung the bell a few times, remembering that Lauren was probably sleeping at this time of night.

After a few minutes the door opened and the sight of her former girlfriend made her speechless. She was wearing a floral, silky robe that was opened wide enough to see the strap that held both cups of her bra. Her heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful. She always was, but tonight Bo allowed herself to take it all in. She shined a light on the dark cloud in her mind.

"Bo?" Lauren said sounding a little bit confused. "What are you doing here, it's late."

Bo ignored her question and asked in a soft voice, "Were you sleeping?"

Lauren shook her head. "I was actually going to enjoy a tisane in a bubble bath. I can't sleep. What brings you here Bo?" she asked again.

"Can I come in?"

Lauren stepped away from the doorframe. "Of course."

"Thank you," Bo said and took a few steps inside her loft. She looked around and realized her new apartment wasn't much different then the old one. Her lab, neat and organized like everything else, occupied most of the space and Bo recognized some paintings and plants that were Lauren's. The only thing that differed was the color of the walls. "Nice place. Very… dark…ish."

"Yeah…"

Bo sighed and faced Lauren. "I'm here because…" she searched for something clever to say, something that wouldn't make her look like an idiot. Nothing. Instead she reached for the blonde and pulled her in a kiss that left them both breathless and clinging to each other for support.

"Bo…" Lauren started to protest, but when the brunette cupped her face and looked amorously into her big brown orbs she went quiet.

"I know what you are gonna say. We're on a break. It's complicated. But I lay every day at night thinking that tomorrow might be my last day or even _your_ last day and I can't carry on like this with the thought that I'm not yours anymore. I know I fucked up but I love you Lauren please would give me another chance?" Bo's words were sincere and astounded Lauren in the best way possible.

"It wasn't all your fault Bo…" Lauren started slowly. "But if we get back together we need to communicate better. No more lying, even if it's bad or to protect one of us. No more secret. I will tell you everything about my past and you'll tell me everything about your present or future… whatever it is. Promise me."

Bo smiled and laced her fingers with Lauren's. "I promise."

Lauren smiled back. "I promise too. I love you."

Just then Bo realized that some music was playing from the stereo in the back of the room. She recognized the song almost immediately; it was the same that was playing when they made love in Bo's car a year ago. "Dance with me Doctor?"

Lauren mouthed a yes and let her girlfriend drag her to the living room where the music could be heard well. The succubus slung and arm around her lover's back, keeping her close as much as possible and their free hands met in the air next to them. They danced slowly, following the rhythm of the song and allowing themselves to relax in each other's embrace.

"Haven't felt like this for a while…" Lauren remarked and nuzzled her nose on the soft spot of Bo's neck.

"Like what baby?"

"Loved," is the only word that came out of Lauren and it broke Bo's heart. This was her fault. Bo loved her with intensity, sincerity and a complexity that she had never been able to put into words—and that, since the moment they met. However, her inability to choose and her stupid destiny had always drifted them apart over the years and she was the only one to blame. She had become so focus to get the answers on all her questions that she had forgotten her surrounding, her love- her real destiny. Bo stopped the dance and Lauren immediately realized her mistake. "Bo I didn't mean…" the blonde tried to correct herself.

The succubus' hold on Lauren broke and her eyes went full of tears. "You did Lauren… you did." Bo sighed and walked away to the large window that took the whole wall. She looked at the view that she hadn't really noticed before and gazed at all the illuminated building of the city. They were on the 29th floor and at this moment she felt like she was falling from this high—emotionally that is.

Lauren walked behind Bo and ran her fingers through the brown locks. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that."

"No we promised to communicate Lauren," Bo started and faced Lauren. "This is never gonna work if I don't acknowledge my mistakes. I treated you badly Lauren. I wasn't faithful to you. I pushed you away, kept things from you. Quite frankly, I think I never knew how to love you properly, like you deserve. But I want this to change; I want to work on this with you. I love you so much Lauren you have nothing to apologize do you understand me you deserve so mu—"

It was Bo's turn to be interrupted with a kiss. One that was filled with passion and ardor that had been on hold for too long. Lauren's hands reached Bo's face and their lips separated, though no space was introduced between their bodies. In one swift move, Bo wrapped her lips around Lauren's fingers that rested on her cheek in her mouth, shutting her eyes closed to savor them. Lauren moaned in anticipation and watched her lover suck deliciously on the length of her digits.

"Bedroom?"

"Upstairs."

Bo looked around for the stairs before grabbing the back of the blonde's thighs and lifting her on her waist. She carried her with ease up the spiral staircase that leaded directly into Lauren's bedroom. She laid her down on the bed, straddled one of her leg and resumed to kiss her deeply.

"You look beautiful," Bo whispered when their lips pulled apart for air, but she didn't give her a chance to respond and pressed her mouth on Lauren again, her tongue slipping between the soft lips and exploring. As the hot kiss continued, Bo tugged at the belt of Lauren's robe and revealed more skin that she quickly gave attention to. Slowly, the succubus grazed her lips along her arm, on her strong bicep and in the crook of her arm where she put a wet kiss.

Meanwhile, Lauren let out small gasps and moans and caressed the brunette's hair, encouraging her to continue. This was one her favorite part of making love with Bo, beside of course the mind-blowing orgasms—the way she treated her body with so much reverence with her touches and kisses like no other ever had. She made her feel special, and after being treated like she was nothing by the Fae for years it meant everything.

Bo continued to explore her body slowly and Lauren had to tame herself so that her hips wouldn't flare up uncontrollably as Bo was driving her to the edge without even touching her sex yet. "You're wearing way to much," Lauren remarked and removed the succubus' shirt, throwing it beside the bed.

Bo stood of the bed to remove her pants and Lauren's body immediately missed her. The brunette took of her pants teasingly slowly and Lauren couldn't help but groan.

"Come back here stat," the blonde groaned.

Bo giggled and straddled Lauren's hips once again. "Got any more of that doctor-y talk?"

The blonde rolled them over and topped her, her hand forcing Bo's arm on each side of Bo's face. "Your eyes," Lauren started and looked at her them closely. "The pupils are dilated. First sign that you're aroused. Soon enough they are gonna turn blue." Bo's eyes indeed flashed blue unintentionally. The blonde removed her hold on Bo's arms and unclasped her bra. "Number two…nipples are erected due to the release of Oxytocin, making the muscle beneath them contract and harden." Lauren continued in a husky manner as she toyed with her breast. She trailed fingers down Bo's body and slipped them underneath her panties where she sunk two fingers in an incredible amount of wetness. "And finally… number three; the level of estrogen… particularly high in Succubi, is linked to the production of lubrication." She inserted two fingers inside Bo's in and out a few times to gather enough wetness and sucked off clean her fingers. "Which by the way tastes like heaven."

What Bo felt could be describe as a bunch of almost-orgasms that was enough to drive her insane. Her center flared up, trying unconsciously to get some release. "Lauren," Bo groaned.

"Yes love?" Lauren asked even though she knew exactly what Bo wanted. Instead she placed wet kisses along her neck to tease her some more.

"Please."

"Okay." Lauren finally gave in. She could have continued to tease her, but she was equally aroused too and wouldn't last long. "Tell me how you want it baby."

"Mouth. Oh god I need your lips and your tongue please," Bo begged.

Lauren smiled and didn't waste any more time; she removed her panties and wrapped her mouth around Bo's hard center.

"Wait Lo," Bo stopped her. "Turn around and get your beautiful ass up here."

They hadn't done this position in so long that the sheer thought of it made Lauren shiver and feel butterflies in her stomach. She turned her back to Bo and pressed her center on Bo's mouth and her own mouth on Bo's sex. Lauren was already moaning because of the succubus' warm breath on her clit. Without wasting any more time, the blonde took a good lick at the length of her pussy began small circles with her tongue on her clit. Bo did the same on Lauren and soon enough their movements were synchronized and rhythmic.

Bo was the first to come, letting out a loud, shuddering cry as her juices spilled generously onto Lauren's mouth and chin. This was enough to bring Lauren over the edge and cry out her release. They stayed stilled a minute or two until their breaths became more regular, placing soft kisses on each other thighs and abdomen in the meantime.

Lauren spun back on the bed so that she was in parallel with Bo and the brunette welcomed her in her arms. "I dreamt so many times about doing this again with you," Lauren admitted. Bo smiled. They stayed silence for a little while then Lauren spoke again. "I was scared Bo. Terrified. Of the intensity of your love. Nobody ever loved me like that." Bo's hold on Lauren tightened and she let her continue. "So I pushed you away. It was easier to because you hadn't been much present at that time. It was stupid." She turned her face to look at Bo and Bo brushed the blonde locks off her face. "I never want to lose you again."

"You won't. I promise." Bo placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Let's get some sleep, we'll talk tomorrow."

The succubus stretched her arm to close the light and they were left with the moonlight shining upon their naked bodies.


	2. Surprise

**Surprise**

A morning breeze covered the room and tickled Lauren's naked form. Instead of reaching for the sheets that were bundled at the bottom of the bed, she stretched her arm on her side, hoping to be welcomed by a warm succubus. Her hands grasped at the covers rather than at a body. Her eyes fluttered open and she awoke, frowned when her girlfriend wasn't anywhere in sight. "Bo?" she said, her voice rising with worry, "where are you?" Receiving no answer, she stood up and put on the robe she picked up on the armchair as she rushed downstairs.

"Bo?" she repeated once in the living room. Still no succubus in sight. She let out a sigh, ready to take in the fact that Bo had abandoned her once again, but the door opened and she was surprised with the scent of freshly grounded coffee.

Bo walked in with two large coffees on a tray and a brown paper bag. "Hey Babe. I was hoping to be back before you woke up. Mission failed. Sorry." She pressed her lips on Lauren and walked to the kitchen counter followed by Lauren.

"I got scared," Lauren admit reluctantly and looked down. Bo removed the coffees from the tray and opened the brown bag before noticing the pout on her girlfriend's face.

"Hey I'm sorry." Bo faced Lauren and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her closer. The blonde slid her hand on the cold leather on Bo's back and leaned her face on her chest. "I promised to never leave again. I meant it."

Lauren smiled. "The bed was cold without you in it."

"Mmm, I bet." Bo bit her lips and broke the embrace. "But that's why we have coffee. Double latte extra foam for my beautiful girlfriend," Bo said as she handed her the drink. She fumbled through the bag and got out the food. "And a bagel; no butter with light cream cheese for you and a chocolate muffin for me but we can share half and half right now since we already know you gonna lecture me that I should eat healthier stuff and then ask me for a piece and end up eating all of it."

"I don't do that!" Lauren denied. They sat down at the counter and shared the food.

Bo smirked. "You sure do. I know you Doctor Lewis." She squeezed her hand and took a bite in the muffin. "So do you have any important plans for the weekend?"

"Yeah actually plenty. I have to inject my culture with an antibiotic that I created to see if it treats successfully the intracellular infection among Faes who have been in contact with contagious Underfae creatures found in the northern regions." Lauren explained with her usual scientific zeal.

"Sounds fun. Now write that on a reminder somewhere 'cause this weekend we're going a on a road trip and you aint got time for that."

"Bo…" Lauren warned her. Was this going to happen again? Was Bo going to neglect Lauren's work for the sake her personal pleasure? She sighed.

Bo saw the shift in Lauren's mood and explained immediately. "It's for a case actually. Well not just for a case. For us too," Bo babbled quickly. "There's a little boy that has gone missing near the border. Kenzi talked to his parents and they are scared to death. Anyways, I was thinking we could take this case and rent a room in an inn near that place as we do our search. Have a little 'us' time. We need it."

Lauren softened and she smiled slightly at Bo's genuine concern. "I think that's a good idea Bo. When did you learn about all of this?"

"Just now Kenzi called me when I was out getting coffee and she told me about this case."

"Why aren't you going with her?"

"She's busy getting in Hale's pants. And I'm happy for her, life is short."

Lauren frowned at the thought of Kenzi having sex. "Right. But why not go with Dyson or Tamsin?"

"Lauren," Bo said leaning toward the blonde and talking her hands in hers. "I don't want to do this with anyone but you. I want to spend time with you. You're not only the best lover a girl could have; you're the best partner. I need you to do this with me."

"Okay." Lauren smiled and squeezed her hand. If she was being honest, she was really willing to forget her research for a while if it's meant spending time with Bo—as long as if it were for the right reasons.

"Okay?" Bo repeated with enthusiasm.

"Yes. Let me pack a bag and we're going."

"Awesome!" Bo stood up from her stool and pressed her lips on Lauren before grabbing the empty bags and coffee and put them in the trash. Lauren stood up as well and walked toward the stairs. "Take your time Doctor. I'll be outside checking if everything is good with the car."

When Lauren was done packing her bag she joined Bo in the car and they drove off to the crack house. Bo went in quickly to pack a bag as well and caught her best friend and the Sirens having a sex marathon around the house, something she didn't mention to Lauren once she got back in the car.

The ride took about 4 hours and the couple took this opportunity to catch up on everything that had happened since their break. Lauren had even admitted to Bo that she slept with Crystal and how this had led her to be captured by The Morrigan. Bo's reaction to this was better than she had imagined; although the succubus had appeared jealous she had showed signs of understanding. For her part, Bo had told her about her about the train; or what she remembered of it. She also mentioned that she had been having sex with Dyson for reasons—none of which were related to the feelings she had for him. In fact, she admitted that she was no longer in love with him, although he was always going to be an important part of her life.

"This is a nice place," Lauren remarked when they pulled in at the inn. It was about three stories and Victorian. It looked cozy and peaceful—exactly what they needed. Bo stopped the car and they picked their baggage in the trunk.

"It is indeed. The parents are meeting us for dinner at 5:30 at the restaurant inside the inn." Bo told her and shut the trunk. "Which leaves us 2 hours to relax and do whatever."

"Sounds nice," Lauren said and they moved toward the inn. "What do you want to do?"

"Well I'm kinda tired from driving so I was thinking a nice nap would do us good. Throw some cuddling and making out in there. What do you think?"

Lauren was surprised that Bo's cure to tiredness wasn't sex. Maybe the dawning really had changed her. She happily agreed and they entered the inn. The innkeeper greeted them, Bo paid for the stay and was given the key to their room.

Once on the third floor, Bo unlocked the door of their room and stepped in with Lauren and their bags. It was a small room, but cozy and nice looking nonetheless. It had an en-suite bathroom with a large claw foot bathtub that gave Bo some ideas for tonight with Lauren.

Lauren had already started unpacking, but the succubus went directly for the bed. She shrugged out of her leather jacket and removed her shirt and bra before throwing herself on the mattress. The blonde was so busy making her clothes were well folded in the drawer that it took a few seconds before she noticed her that her girlfriend's luscious breast were exposed. When she caught a glimpse of the perfectly rounded mounds, the remaining articles of clothing in her hands fell on the floor and she stared at Bo.

"See anything you like Doctor?"

Instead of answering, the blonde unbuttoned her shirt, unclasped her bra and laid on top of Bo. When they first started dating, being shirtless like this would have led to sex, but Bo simply wrapped her arms around Lauren as they rested. The nakedness was just to bring more intimacy into the embrace; made them feel more connected. They would get to the sex later, now it was time to recharge the batteries in the most natural manner.

The sound of Lauren's heartbeat and breathing were so peaceful to Bo that it didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep. Lauren on the other hand couldn't get herself to sleep, but that didn't stop her from enjoying the comfort and warmth of Bo's body for the next hour or so.

It was 4:30 when Bo woke up with a smile on her face because the blonde was still in her arms. She groaned sleepily and asked, "Hmmm, is it time to leave baby?"

Lauren shifted on Bo's side and looked at the alarm clock. "We still have one hour," she replied, her hand tracing gently the contour of her face.

Bo turned on her side to face Lauren. "That means we have 30 minutes of free time if we go get ready at five."

"Mhm. I know what we could do in the mean time." Lauren pressed her lips on Bo's. "This," she breathed as she put a bunch of feathery kisses on her mouth and jaw and cheek.

Bo rolled over on top of Lauren and deepened the kiss. They made out like this for the little time they had left and it was almost excruciating for Lauren not to initiate sex, but she didn't want to ruin one of the rare moments where it was more than that. It made her wonder how the succubus could control herself when her own clit was painfully aching.

When it was time to get ready Lauren had to take a cold shower. They got dressed, put on some make up and went downstairs at the restaurant.

The couple we're escorted at a table and they waited for the parents to arrive. "What's taking in them so long? We've been here for 15 minutes," Bo said impatiently. She wanted this dinner to end already so that she could back to her room and spend time with Lauren.

A couple of minutes later a man walked up to them. He must have been in his 50's, weight around 250 pounds and be 5 foot 6. He wore washed up jeans and a dirty lumber jacket. Bo and Lauren stood up and he shook their hands. "I'm Jerry. My daughter will be late. Got stuck at work or somethin'," he said with a strong hickey accent. They all sat around the table.

"Your daughter?" Lauren asked confused and look at her girlfriend who shrugged.

"Yeah daughter."

"Emh sir, my friend, the girl who talk to you on the phone, said that there were two parents that needed help for their missing son?" Bo said suspiciously. "Is that correct"

"It's aint, no. Little Jacky's mom been dead for 3 years. My daughter is the one that contacted your friend." Jerry picked in nose after he finished his sentence and wiped his finger on his large stomach. Lauren looked away with a flushed face.

"Right. Sorry to hear that," Bo continued. "So what happened to your-" Bo's sentence was cut short and when she noticed that Lauren was standing up.

A blonde woman with short hair walked up to them and surprised Lauren in the most unexpected ways.

_Crystal. _

**A/N: So I decided to turn my one-shot into this multi-chapter fic. I hope you appreciated the first two chapters. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Help Me

"**Help Me"**

"Crystal?"

"Who's Crystal?" Bo asked confused. She noticed that the blonde's aura burned up as she looked at Lauren. Why?

"That girl I talked to you about in the car earlier." Lauren explained. It all became clear to Bo.

"That would be me, and you are?" Crystal extended her hand, but Bo didn't shake it.

"Bo Dennis. Lauren's longtime girlfriend." Bo said possessively. If Lauren hadn't been so confused and angry it would have turned her on a bit.

Crystal smirked. "Right. Anyways, now that we all have been introduce shall we get to the point?"

"What are you doing here Crystal?" Lauren asked, not willing to let it go.

"Well I live not to far from here. But you know that princess," Crystal said and winked at Lauren. Bo's face was red and she grasped the butter knife and held it tight in her hand.

Lauren grabbed Bo's arm. "We're leaving, c'mon Bo."

"Lauren wait! Let me explain please." Crystal voice had softened and suddenly lack boldness.

"What's there to explain? You helped The Morrigan kidnap me and then show up unexpected asking for help? I can't trust you."

"Hihihi," Jerry laughed insanely. "Sounds like my little girl have girl problems." Crystal smacked him on the arm. "Okay okay daddy will be quiet."

Bo looked at him with disgust. "Is he Fae?"

"No. We don't know much about that." Crystal explained. Lauren sat down again when she realized everyone around them was starring at her. "Look, before I met you someone came to me, giving me great money if I kept you close. So I did. I was on the verge of closing my apartment… and I didn't exactly wanted to go back to live with my dad and brother. I accepted. Lauren I didn't know they were going to kidnap us like this. I just thought she wanted that I bring reports on you. I'm sorry."

It didn't change what Lauren think, but she knew her apologies were sincere. Bo stayed quiet and let Lauren decide if they should help them.

"How did you get Kenzi's number?" Lauren asked incredulously.

"I kinda hacked into your phone the night we… you know. I'm sorry, Crystal said with apologetic face. Lauren rolled her eyes. "I was hoping she would lead me to you, and it worked. Look I saw what you did to that man in the dinner. You saved his life. I just need help looking for my little brother Lauren. I'm not looking for trouble here."

"I'm still not interested." Lauren said firmly. "Let's go back to our room?" she said to Bo.

"Baby, I don't think she's harmful," Bo said softly. "I think we should do this for her brother. It could be dangerous around here. There's a lot of wood so there could Faes or even Underfaes." She looked at Crystal. "How old is your brother?"

"Six."

Lauren thought about it. "Okay we'll help you."

Crystal sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"So we need some information. When was he the last time you saw him?" Bo took a note pad and a pen out of her pocket.

"He was playing in the yard near the river," Jerry told them.

"And where were you sir?"

"Inside the house. Watchin' TV or somethin'. Can't remember."

"You're telling me you let a 6 year old play outside near a river without surveillance? For all we know he could have drown in that river!" Bo exclaimed angrily.

"I don't think he drown," Crystal chimed in. "There's barely one feet of water in that river. We checked and there were no body or anything. Look those woods behind our house… I used to be scared to death as a little because I heard sounds coming from there. Something's not right with that place. I have a bad feeling about this. I think something or someone might have dragged him in there."

"Alright. We'll look into this. But I'm still not okay with the fact that this man didn't look after his child. What if we found the boy and something of the same nature happens again because fat ass over here was too busy watching his TV?"

"Hey! It was football. Couldn't miss the game." He laughed hysterically.

"Look I'll deal with this once we find him. Bring him to my apartment if I have to." Crystal said in a low voice while a sexy waitress distracted her dad. "So are you going to look for him tonight?"

"It's getting dark already and we don't have backups. I'll call a friend of mine and we'll go look at him first thing in the morning." Bo told her. "Let's go Lauren."

Before Lauren had time to stand up Crystal put her hand on her arm. "Thank you Lauren."

Lauren withdrew her hand from the blonde's hold before Bo saw it. "I'll call you when we find him."

Bo called Dyson as they walked back to their room and told him to meet them there tomorrow.

"Can you believe this?" Lauren said once Bo hung up the phone. "The woman tricks me into sleeping with her and now she's asking for help. Fucking unbelievable." They entered their room. Bo smiled. "Why are you smiling, why aren't you angry?!"

The succubus pulled her lover into an embrace. "You mean why am I not angry that a gorgeous blonde slept with my ten times more gorgeous blonde girlfriend?"

"Bo…" Lauren pouted. A part of her wanted Bo to be mad.

"Look you were lonely and slept with her. That's perfectly okay. I have no reason to be mad. Am I jealous? Absolutely. But I trust you, Lauren. And I love you." Bo held her tight.

"Something has changed with you Bo…"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No... it's not. It's a good thing. I'm just surprised that's all. You seem to be more in control of your hormones. You don't have the need to initiate sex whenever you have the opportunity… you deal with your anger quite remarkably."

The brunette sighed. "I'm trying to be better Lauren because I don't want to lose you again. I'm not saying it will always be like this. Sometimes I'll be that person again. But I promise I'm gonna keep doing the efforts not to be." Bo said truthfully.

"But you know you don't have to control yourself that much with sex…" Lauren said, tracing her fingers on Bo's cleavage.

"Is someone a little horny?" Bo teased and slid her hand to cup her ass.

Lauren groaned. "This afternoon's half naked making out session left me throbbing I'm not gonna lie…"

Bo's breath was warm in Lauren's ear. "Mmm. What do you say you go run us a bath and I'll meet you in there and take care of you?" Lauren nodded. Bo looked over Lauren's shoulder and noticed the door was wide open. "Damn I could have sworn I closed this when we got in."

Lauren entered the bathroom and Bo walked to the door. As she went to close it, there was the sound of a child laughing down the hall. Bo peaked outside and saw the silhouette of a boy running down the hallway and disappearing

"Are you coming baby?" Lauren shouted from the bathroom.

"Yea I'm coming," Bo shouted back. She closed the door, locked it and frowned. "I'm imagining things now great," she whispered to herself. "I'm here babe," she said pushing the bathroom door. She unzipped her dress and let it fall in a bundle at her feet with her underwear before joining her girlfriend in the bath.

Wrapping her legs around Lauren's waist, the brunette encouraged her to lean back and relax her body on Bo's. Lauren closed her eyes and took it all in; the warm water relaxing her muscle, the sweet scent of lavender tickling her nose, being held protectively by the person she loved the most. It felt like a dream. "Is this real?" Lauren asked softly, not willing to believe it.

Bo kissed the back of her neck. "What baby?"

"This right now. Us. I thought I'd never get a chance to be like that again with you." Lauren rested her hand on Bo's tight below the water line.

"I will always be there Lauren. Even if we lose our way to each other, I'll always find a way to come right back to you," Bo whispered, her breath hitting the soft spot behind her ear. Bo moved her hands from the edge of the tub to under the water line so that her hands were warm and wet before massaging her shoulder and neck. "Does that feel good?" she asked as she moved her hands on her body, taking care of all the tensed muscles.

Lauren hummed in agreement. Bo's hands traveled to her front and cupped her breast, massaging it tenderly. The blonde moaned and her hips flared up under water as Bo increased the pressure and pinched her nipples. "Oh god lower baby," the doctor purred.

Bo smiled and placed open-mouthed kisses on her neck as one of her hands slid downward and reached for her sex. Despite the water, Bo could tell Lauren was ready for her by the hardness of her clit and the thickness of her inner lips. She didn't waste any more time and slid two digits inside the blonde and her walls immediately clenched around them. Bo moved inside her lover, her hand moving in and out at a steady pace as her lips and tongue danced on every inch of skin it could reach. Lauren's moans grew louder and the movements of her body writhing in pure bliss made the water splatter around them.

"Let go baby I'm here."

Lauren rode out her orgasm at Bo's hand and cried out her name loud enough that the whole story probably had heard her. "I needed this," she said softly when her breathing returned to normal.

Bo smiled grew wider and she allowed herself to close her eyes as she held a recovering Lauren in her arms.

"_Help me," _a child's voice echoed in the room.

"What the fuck was that!" Bo gasped and moved so fast out of the water that it splattered all over the tiles.

"What was what? What happened?" Lauren asked, confused.

Bo quickly wrapped up her naked body in her red kimono and picked up the knife she left in her boots earlier. "Get dress, stay here and lock the door. I'll be right back."

"Bo!" Lauren protested, terrified and bewildered.

"Shh. I love you just do what I say please," Bo muttered. She put on her boots and ran to the hallway.

"_HELP ME!" _the voice came again, this time coming from downstairs and sounding frantic and insistent.

The brunette walked along the corridor and followed the voice, passing in front of the doors of the other residents who watched TV or slept soundly unaware of the upheaval.

The voice led her to the lobby where she crossed the entrance door to the front yard. She shuddered as the cold air hit her freshly wet skin and regretted not putting clothes. The wind was strong, unusually so and Bo had a hard time looking around for the source of the disturbance. "Is anybody there?" she yelled. "Show yourself!" She received no answer and the voice disappeared. Had she imagined this?

The succubus gave up on this for tonight and walked back to the inn. She was midway toward door when she felt an excruciatingly painful burning sensation on her back. "Laur-," she whimpered and tried to move away from whatever was indulging this suffering, but her whole body became weaker and she collapsed on the ground.

**A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews! Now buckle up folks because this is just the beginning ;). **


	4. Make Me Feel Like I'm Enough

**Make Me Feel Like I'm Enough**

Lauren had been pacing around their room for exactly 35 minutes, not knowing what to do. Bo had left 35 minutes ago, if she called Hale or Dyson for help, they would never get there in time, and Bo might walk in the next minutes perfectly fine. It didn't make sense though. Bo had great intuition; when she sensed something was wrong there was really something wrong.

After much contemplation, Lauren decided it was time to act. She opened her brief case and took several syringes, ones that she knew exactly their effects on Fae and humans in case of emergency, put them in the straps inside her blazer and made her way out of the room. Her heart raced as fear engulfed her body. Could she really defend herself if something had happen to Bo? The needles would only be useful if she could reach her attacker and it wasn't something she'd been trained to do.

Taking a deep breath, Lauren continued her search on the first floor. It was empty like all the others. Maybe Bo had left the inn. As she approached the entrance door her legs shook like leaves. She opened the door and saw a body laying in the yard. It was tremendously dark outside but it didn't stopped Lauren from recognizing instantly the scarlet fabric on the ground. "Bo!" She dashed over her unconscious girlfriend. "Bo!" she repeated again, this time Bo became alert.

"Hurts…" the brunette whimpered.

"C'mon let's take go inside, it's cold out here." Lauren said and lifted Bo with difficulty. The injured succubus leaned against the blonde and they walked back to their room slowly and quietly so they wouldn't disturb the other residents. "Here lie down sweetie," Lauren told her once they got to the bed. "Let me get you some water."

"Don't leave, it hurts Lauren"

Lauren couldn't find any sign of injuries on Bo's body or blood. She sat next to Bo on the mattress and put her cold, trembling hand on Bo's forehead. "Where does it hurt baby?"

"My back… it burns," Bo screeched louder this time.

The blonde gently spun her girlfriend on her stomach and peeled off her robe to reveal her back. "Oh my god Bo who did this!" Lauren exclaimed at she looked at the horror on Bo's back. The words 'help me' had been engraved in her skin. What surprised Lauren was that the wound wasn't bleeding and yet it was obviously deep. There was no trace of blood around the wound or on Bo's clothes either. It just didn't make sense scientifically. "Let me get you some wet towels don't move baby it's gonna be okay." Lauren dashed to the bathroom and soaked a few towels.

Lauren came back to witness to most horrific scene of her life. Bo's body was being lift in the air like a motionless corpse dangling above the bed, the window was wide open and pushing cold wind into the room on the succubus' naked skin and she seemed unconscious again.

The voice of a child echoed in the room again, but this time Lauren heard it.

"_Oswego Lake, HELP" _

"Whoever you are just stop! She's injured and you are hurting her, please!" Lauren begged. Bo fell back on the mattress and hit so hard that Lauren was scared she broke something.

"Bo!" The blonde dashed to her girlfriend and checked her pulse. It was regular, but it didn't seem like the succubus was going to wake up any time soon. The shock of the event had drained her and she needed some time to rest more than anything. It was also very unlikely that whomever had tried to contact them would do it again now that Bo was knocked down.

Lauren got up and closed the window- poor Bo must have been freezing as she had been naked during the whole disturbance. The blonde wrapped Bo in a blanket and lay besides her, completely exhausted and overwhelmed, but unwilling to close an eye tonight. She was going to stay up and make sure that girlfriend was okay in the same way Bo would have if the places were reversed.

There was a knock on their door at 6am the next morning. Bo was still asleep and Lauren was painfully tired. The doctor got up and grabbed Bo's knife, not knowing who or what was knocking at this time of day she and stumbled to the door.

She opened the door ready to attack.

"Lauren! It's just us," a familiar voice told her. It was only Dyson and Tamsin standing in front of her. Lauren exhaled her relief. "Is everything okay? You look…" The wolf noticed that the doctor looked completely worn out and different than her usual self.

"Exhausted I know. I stayed up all night," Lauren explained and lowered her weapon. "You're early."

"We decided to hit the road last night instead to avoid traffic," Dyson said. "Where's Bo?"

"Something happened last night… it's not good. Come." Lauren walked to the bed where lay the slumbering succubus.

The detectives followed her. Lauren sat down on the mattress next to Bo and traced the side of her face with her fingers. "Wake up honey," she whispered in her ears.

Dyson and Tamsin shared a look. They were surprised at the sudden intimacy Lauren shared with Bo. Last time they saw them the couple was still on a break.

Bo eyes fluttered slowly and she winced. Lauren helped her sit on the bed. "What's going on? What the hell happ—" the brunette unintentionally leaned on Lauren, the pain in her back almost making it impossible to sit straight, and the blonde steadied her. "Oh god… it hurts. So hungry," she stammered.

"What happened to her?" Tamsin arched her eyebrow as she asked. She had never seen the succubus like that.

"Want to show them?" Lauren asked softly. Bo nodded and the blonde helped her to stand up. The brunette turned around and let the blanket she was wrapped in fall around her waist.

"Jesus Christ Bo," the wolf exclaimed. He couldn't believe what was in front of his eyes. "Who did this to you?"

"Probably the child I'm looking for," Bo said and covered her body again.

"Does it hurts?" Tamsin asked.

"You have no idea."

"Why haven't you found someone to heal yet?" Dyson asked like it was an obvious thing to do.

Lauren coughed and all the stares were directed at her. They all stayed silence for a while until Bo finally decided to speak.

"I'm with Lauren," she told them loud and clear. Bo laced her fingers with the blonde.

Dyson sighed. "Bo I've had enough of this bullshit. You're a succubus!"

"And a monogamous one! I won't make the same mistake again by sleeping with someone who isn't her like I did last year with you," Bo retorted with anger. Her words were like stings into the wolf's heart. "I will find someone to feed on without having sex with them and then I'm gonna have sex with my girlfriend. That's it. If you're not happy with that then leave."

Lauren had to stop herself from cracking a smile at Bo's declaration. Her girlfriend had really changed in a good way. She tightened their hands.

"I won't leave! Bo feeding on humans is not enough!"

"And you think you were enough?" Bo shouted back. The room went quiet again.

"You never seemed to complain about that. All the time I served you as a meal."

"Okay this is enough!" Tamsin yelled.

"I didn't mean enough in that sense, but forget it," Bo muttered ignoring Tamsin's protest.

Lauren turned to Bo and change the subject. "Last night when you were unconscious for the second time the boy reached to me and named a placed called Oswego Lake."

"That's east near the Grand River," Dyson mentioned with an even tone.

"This could be the place near Crystal's dad house," Bo remarked. She grimaced as she tried to move on the bed.

"I'd have to call her and ask," Lauren said and stood up to get her phone in her back pocket. We need an exact description or a picture of the boy too so that we know what we're looking at too."

Tamsin stepped in front of Lauren and took her phone. "Why don't you let me handle that doc and take care of your girl's hunger 'cause she's about to either pass out or eat us all." Lauren nodded and sat next to Bo again.

"I'll call Hale and Kenzi, tell them to come over and then I'll gather some essential things we'll need. We're going there tonight after dawn. So be prepared." Dyson said coarsely and stormed out of the room.

Tamsin copied Crystal's phone number in her phone and handed the device back to Lauren. "I'll see you two later. Better be in shape for tonight because I got bad feeling about this," the Valkyrie said before leaving.

Bo and Lauren had finally their intimacy. "So what do you want to about the feeding? Look Bo if you want to have s—"

"Don't say it." Bo stopped her. She really didn't want to hear it. "I will find someone to feed on and come back and make love to you." She stood up with difficulty with Lauren.

The blonde smiled and kissed her passionately. "I love you, you know that," she said when their lips parted.

"I love you too beautiful," Bo replied with a soft smile. "Please get some sleep while I'm out taking care of that. You are tired… you should have slept last night."

"I was too worried about you…" Lauren admitted, curling a strand of her lover's hair. "Wait, I actually have an idea. I, I'm not sure how much it's gonna work, but it won't hurt to try," she said and picked up her brief case on the floor. She put it on the bed and opened it. She took out a needle and a vial with a clear blue liquid in it. "So before we got back together I worked on some new injections. These are kind of like the last one I used to give you, except I changed the formula. Now these are just a prototype, I don't know if it will really work but it can't hurt to try." She extracted the drug into her syringe and put the vial back in her brief case. "Arm."

Bo extended her arm and flinched when the cold needled pierced her skin. "Ouch."

Lauren put the empty needle back in her brief case. "I'll be waiting for you babe, be safe," she told her before giving her a peck on the lips. Bo gave her a smile and left.

The blonde let out a long breath once Bo was out of the room. Her eyelids were twitching and her nerves jumped. She desperately needed sleep or else she would be no good for tonight. She stripped down to her underwear before getting in bed.

* * *

Bo went out to a 24 hours stripping club 20 minutes away from the inn to find a couple of human to feed on. She didn't feed on the girls though; she fed on the filthy old men who were disrespectful to the women doing their best to get a paycheck.

The first one she caught him in the men's bathroom trying to take advantage of one of the dancers. He was in his 40's, hairy and corpulent. By his clothes Bo concluded he was in a biker gang. When the young lady saw Bo she starred at her like an angel had came from the sky to save her. _At least something good had come off of this, _Bo thought. The succubus told her to leave and once she was gone what Bo did to the man was a lot less civilized. She didn't kill him, but he sure wasn't going to try something like that again any time soon.

Bo had another feed just for the road. He was outside the club with his buddies talking trash about his wife. The succubus almost drained him to death and the other men were so scared that Bo was sure they weren't going to tell anybody. Even if they did, who would believe them?

The great thing is that she'd fed from only two humans and barely felt her hunger anymore. Lauren's needles were really working.

She walked back to the inn, looking forward to kiss her beautiful girlfriend and wash away the nauseating taste of her feeds. She wondered often what Lauren's chi tasted like; if it was as sweet and heavenly as she imagined it would be. She had no doubt that it would be the most addicting drug, one that would empower her soul, fulfill her eternal desires both as a magical creature and a human.

When the brunette entered the room Lauren was sleeping soundly in bed and making adorably cute snoring sounds. Bo lied beside her and spooned her warm body, gently not to wake her up. She buried her nose in the coconut smelling hair and slowly drifted off to sleep.

At 3 in the afternoon both women were awake and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Lauren had turn in Bo's embrace and faced her, their limbs entangled to form one.

"You're so beautiful," Bo said her voice barely above whisper.

The blonde smiled shyly and she wetted the dry rim of her mouth. "Mm, doubt that," she said wondering how it was possible for a succubus to find her even remotely acceptable after spending the night up.

"I'm serious you are."

Lauren looked down on Bo's chest and traced her finger there. It gave her an idea. She left Bo's arms, stood up and reached to her bag in one of the drawers. "

"What are you doing sweetie?" Bo asked softly and followed Lauren with her gaze. She sat up on the mattress. The blonde held a jewelry box in her hands. "What's that?"

Lauren joined Bo on the bed, sat in front of her, wrapped her legs around her waist and gave her the box. "This is for you."

There was a note hanging from the velvety rectangle. Bo read out loud, "For giving me the freedom to love."

"And I do. Forever," Lauren finished. Bo opened the box and took out the lovely necklace. She waited until Bo's eyes met her but the brunette was reading the card over and over in her head. She lifted her chin with a finger and forced her to look at her.

"Lauren it's beautiful…" she said her voice thick with emotion. "And the note… oh god."

"Put it on?" Lauren asked. Bo nodded, gave her the necklace and the blonde put it around Bo's neck. "There. Perfect. Just like you."

Bo looked at her with wide, incredulous eyes as shook her head in disbelief. That note meant more to her that Lauren could ever imagine. Plus, the necklace was gorgeous. "I love you," she kissed her. "I love you." Another kiss. "I love you," she repeated one last time before capturing her lips in a long, passionate kiss, bringing her body as close to her as she could.

Lauren quickly found the hem of Bo's shirt and she pulled it off and threw it on the floor. Their lips met again, though this time tongues came into play as the passion arose. She pushed her gently on her back and straddled one of her legs. "Feed from me," Lauren demanded.

Her request caught Bo off guard and her hands dropped on her side. "What? Lauren no…" she protested.

"The shot. It's working right? You can control yourself, I trust you." Lauren said as she unzipped Bo's pants. She sunk two fingers in her slick folds and teased her a bit. "Please?"

Bo could barely think straight as Lauren worked her fingers on all the right spots. "I… I don't know," she said and let out a loud moan when Lauren pushed her fingers inside, curling them on the center point of ecstasy. Thinking all day about Lauren's taste made it almost impossible to refuse that kind of request, especially as the blonde was bringing her closer to the edge with every touch.

Bo placed her hands on either side of Lauren's face and dragged out a blue wisp of her essence and stopped almost immediately. She clenched her jaw and steadied her face, unsure if she could really control herself.

"More please. I want to feel enough. Please. Please" Lauren begged, almost desperate and she encouraged her by cupping her sex harder.

It broke Bo's heart that it was the reason behind Lauren's plea. She withdrew more chi, enough that it made the blonde above her quiver and writhe, and once she knew she had taken enough, maybe even too much, she stopped the flow between their mouths and both lovers moaned loudly in appreciation.

Her girlfriend's chi was more than she had imagined. It engulfed her entire body with a searing, powerful, comforting, loving energy. The taste was fresh too, almost minty and flowery. She couldn't exactly make a concrete comparison as it was something she had never tasted before; it was unique to Lauren and didn't come close to any other chi she had ever tasted, not even Dyson's or Tamsin's.

Their lips collided urgently and hands quickly fumbled feverishly to remove every remaining article of clothing. They made love and Bo made sure Lauren never felt like she wasn't enough again.


	5. Those 30 Minutes That Felt Like 3 Hours

**Those Thirty Minutes That Felt Like Three Hours**

Bo's head rested on Lauren stomach and she toyed with the necklace around her neck as Lauren caressed her brown locks, both women enjoying their post-coital bliss. "That was… the most amazing sex I've ever had."

Lauren giggled. "Mine too. I have to admit I'm surprised the feeding didn't hurt. Not a slightest bit actually. It was amazing I felt like I was fulfilling all your needs and desires in the deepest part of you."

The brunette pressed her lips on Lauren's belly before turning her head to look at her. "You were already doing that Lauren, you don't need to have me feed from you to be enough. You were already more than enough and certainly more than I deserve. You always have been."

Lauren's smile widened and she cupped her cheek. "We should probably get ready."

"In a second," Bo said lifting her body on top of Lauren. The blonde welcomed her in her arms. Three minutes later a phone rang. The women separated and Bo picked up her phone on the nightstand. "Lauren Lewis' lover speaking," she answered the phone with a grin and sat on the bed. Lauren giggled.

"You sound like you've just been laid," Tamsin quipped. "Speaking of getting laid, I met with Crystal, the girl's a peach and so damn sexy too. Can see why the doc hit that chick."

Bo lifted a brow and looked over at Lauren. "Okay. Did you get the information?"

"Sure did," Tamsin replied. "Got a picture of the kid and a confirmation that Oswego Lake is in the forest behind the dad's house. I'm with Dyson and Kenzi and Hale just arrived. We will meet you at the inn. Oh, and Bo. Crystal asked me if she could come with us and I told her to meet us there."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Bo yelled so loud that it startled Lauren and the blonde frowned.

"Oh c'mon succubus, get over it you slept with a ton of other people too. She's going to help us find her brother." Tamsin asserted with a laugh.

"That's is not the point Tamsin. Crystal is human, this is dangerous!"

"So are Kenzi and Lauren."

"But they're trained! They've been with the Fae for years!"

"Bo listen to me," the Valkyrie said seriously this time. "It's her brother. She's worried and we need her. I'll stay with by her side and protect her if I have too."

"Ughhhhhhh fine. Whatever. I'm not going to argue with you if something happens to her it's on you." Bo hung up the phone and threw it on the bed.

"What's happening?" Lauren asked as she put back her clothes.

"Tamsin had the brilliant idea to invite Crystal to our little night hike," Bo explained and rolled her eyes. She stood off the bed and put on the pair of leather pants that laid on the floor.

"That's a bad idea." Lauren said as prepared a bag pack full of medical supplies. "But then again she could be useful."

Bo put on a black tank top and her red leather jacket. "That's what Tamsin said."

Lauren shrugged. "Maybe she's right."

"Since when are you siding with the Valkyrie?"

"Since when are you not?" Lauren retorted, implying the previous sexual tension between the two and the kiss.

"Ha ha," the brunette deadpanned as she grabbed her sword and put it in its sheath on her back. She took a couple of throwing knives and put them around her waist, hid her phone in her cleavage and she was ready to go. "Do you have everything?"

"I think I do. Are the others here already?" Lauren asked as she put her bag pack on her back.

"They should be there in a minute," Bo said and walked to the blonde. She pressed a lingering kiss on her lips. "For luck?"

Lauren put her hands on her arms. "Believe me I feel lucky when I am by your side."

Bo's eyes and smile beamed with love. "Let's go."

The couple met with the gang in the parking lot. Bo noticed it was bit colder than when she had gone out earlier that day and the sun was disappearing slowly over horizon.

"Well well if isn't our favorite doctor and her succugirlfriend!" Kenzi exclaimed when she saw them. She pulled Bo into a big hug. "I missed you Bobo. You were too busy doing the nasty to call your BFF huh? Shame on you missy!"

Bo giggled. "I missed you too Kenz, but it seems that you were pretty busy yourself with your tall, Fae and handsome," Bo sneered and poked her shoulder.

Hale walked up to them with a smile and held the short woman from behind. "I heard handsome, talking about me ladies?"

"Of course we are," Kenzi said. Their mutual affection made Bo smiled. She was happy that her best friend had found someone who could make her laugh and love her unconditionally. She deserved that.

"Okay everyone listen up," Dyson announced and the troop looked at him. "We don't know what's waiting for us out there. This place could be harmless like it could be deadly. We stay together, be—"

Just as he spoke Crystal walked up to them. "Hi, sorry I'm late I got stuck at the dinner again."

The group all turned to look at her. "Who's the country Barbie?" Kenzi said almost instantly. Bo elbowed her side.

Tamsin stepped in front of everyone. "For those of you who don't know this is Crystal. She's the big sister of the little boy we're looking for. She's gonna be traveling with us tonight."

"She human?" Hale asked but he knew the answer.

"Alright Crystal you are gonna stay close to Tamsin. Kenzi you follow Hale, Lauren Bo. I'm gonna be in my wolf form and leading you all." Dyson explained. The wolf's sudden need to be the alpha annoyed the crap out of Bo, but she decided to stay quiet for now. "Anyone have any question?"

Kenzi raised her hand.

"Yes Kenzi?"

"If let's say for example we, women with stubborn lady parts, have to go to the bathroom and we're in the middle of nowhere what do we do?" Kenzi asked in all seriousness. Dyson furrowed his brows, turned his back and walked to the van. "What do you seriously think I'm gonna do it behind a tree! What about poison Ivy?"

"I've actually got needles for that Kenz," Lauren replied and patted her back.

"Everyone in the van, let's go." Hale said and entered the passenger side. Kenzi sat between Bo and Lauren in the middle and Tamsin and Crystal were together in the back. Dyson took the wheel and drove them to the location.

They were all silent until Tamsin decided to speak. "So Crystal," Tamsin started, leaning toward her seductively. "What a pretty girl like you does in a small town like this?"

Crystal blushed. "Used to want to own a small farm and be a singer. Now with everything that happened lately I'm just trying to stay alive," she answered honestly.

Lauren snorted. "You would probably have that farm by now if you had just minded your business and hadn't made a deal with a killer," she snapped. Honestly she didn't know why she was so mad at her. It's not like she had fallen in love with her or anything. She was hurt because it was the million times someone she thought she could trust had betrayed her. The only one who hadn't was Bo and that's one of the many reasons she loved her so much.

Kenzi looked at Lauren with astonishment. "Did Kenzi miss something?" She looked at Bo next who nodded back.

Tamsin leaned to Lauren's ear in front of her. "C'mon Doc, you know that as much as I do that the Morrigan would have never take no for an answer. Plus, it's not like you didn't get anything out of this, am I right?"

Lauren screeched and shifted in her sit.

"Tamsin…" Bo warned her. Crystal felt her cheek become redder and hotter. She was usually a very bold person, but now she was sitting in a car with a bunch of Mystical creatures and her confidence had gone out the window.

"Wait hold up a second, are you saying that the Doc and blondie knocked bits together?" Kenzi realized. Her mouth was wide opened. "No way!"

Bo palmed her face. "Okay can we just move on please?"

"So how about you tell me about that farm, Crystal. Did you know I grew up on one when I was on my second life in 1890? It was splendid." Tamsin said ignoring everyone's discontentment. Crystal was confused when the Valkyrie said the date, but she didn't dare to ask. She didn't want to know.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Bo exclaimed, now banging her head on the seat in front of her.

Meanwhile in the front…

"Isn't hilarious that your ex's ex is having an argument with her ex's while a girl you and Bo kissed is flirting with your ex's ex's ex." Hale said to Dyson while all the girls were fighting in the back.

"Man, don't you wish you were into dudes sometimes?" Dyson asked.

Hale turned his head and looked at Kenzi then at Dyson. "Nah."

"By the way, Lauren is not Bo's ex anymore. They got back together," the wolf said trying to hide the pain his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry man." Hale said and patted his shoulder.

"I guess I'm just glad that's she's not with some random Fae guy. At least I know Lauren cares. But don't get me wrong; Lauren is not enough for Bo. She can't sustain her and I sure as hell not gonna watch Bo destroy her self like that." Dyson stated and watched Bo in his rear mirror.

"What are you so surprise that someone is interested in me Lauren?" Crystal snapped, her anger over passing her shyness. "It's not because you never showed any in me that someone else can't!"

"I never showed any interest in you because I had a girlfriend whom I loved very much!"

Dyson sighed and abruptly shove the brakes, making them all jump in their seats. "ENOUGH!" he shouted. He put the car to park and turned in his seat to look them. "We will be there in 5 minutes, now I want you all to shut the fuck up and concentrate am I clear?"

Everyone stayed silent except Kenzi, "This is like a remake of Bridemaids, but with ladies that are into other ladies."

"I said am I CLEAR?" Dyson repeated coarsely. Bo rolled her eyes at him and the others nodded and said 'yes' in unison.

Five minutes later. "This is my dad's house over there," Crystal announced. "You can park the car in the back if you want." The house looked like a cabin, but nothing like a nice place for a weekend trip and even less for a permanent housing. The paint was weathered and peeling off in spots. The grass had overgrow. The slight breeze of wind made a broken wooden chair on the porch squeak. Bo and Lauren were immediately concerned that this was the place they bringing the child back to.

Dyson pulled off the car and everyone got out. "I'll go tell my dad we're here I'll be right back," Crystal said and ran inside the house.

"How about we leave now and forget about Taylor Swift," Kenzi proposed and shrugged once Crystal was away. Thankfully Tamsin was far enough to miss the quip.

"Ugh I have a feeling that tonight is going to be long," Bo grumbled and walked to Lauren. She buried her face on her chest and the blonde wrapped her arms around her back.

"I want to inspect the house when we get back," Lauren mentioned. "It looks like there could be some kind of mold in the walls that could be dangerous for a child. For anyone living here actually."

"Agreed. I'll get us a warrant," Dyson told her as he unpacked the trunk. He got out bags full of weapons, tents, sleeping bags and food.

"Wait tents? And sleeping bags?" Bo said and broke her embrace with Lauren. "We're not gonna spend the night there, are we?"

"If we have to we will," Dyson answered, closed the trunk and handed a bag with a two persons tent inside. "This is a big forest. We could be here all night." His words were blunt, almost rude.

Bo picked the bag. "Great, that's just great," the succubus said sarcastically.

"This ride took three hours and now we're spending the night here?" Kenzi complained and crossed her arms on her chest.

"It only took 30 minutes lil' mama. It wasn't that long," Hale told her and patted her head.

"Ya that's because you weren't sitting in the back. It's much, much longer when you're next to three blondes who all banged each other… or want to bang each other. Believe me," Kenzi said. The sirens laughed.

A few minutes later Crystal came back. The wolf handed her a sleeping bag and she walked to Tamsin with a smile on her face.

"Everyone's ready?" Let's go." Dyson said walked in front of everyone.

The gang walked toward the forest, Bo and Lauren and Kenzi and Hale holding hands, Tamsin and Crystal chatting in the back and Dyson leading the way. What awaited them inside these woods would be nothing like they expected.

A**/N: Wrote a lighter chapter considering we're all going to get our heart broken in tonight episode :/ Hope you enjoyed! **


	6. Look After You

**Look After You**

The gang had been walking for two hours and these woods became more and more ominous. Wails, whimpers and moans floated in a distance and no matter how much they would try to run toward them they never seemed to get there.

"Okay, call me crazy, but I swear I've seen that tree right there earlier," Kenzi said and pointed a dead black tree with a strange shape.

"Kenzi there's a lot of tree in here and they all look the same," Bo replied but the thief was pretty sure of herself.

The thief stopped walking. "No seriously this one is bent to left and twist around that other different tree," the shorter woman argued. "There's no other like this in here."

"Actually I think I've seen that tree too," Lauren chimed in and shrugged apologetically at Bo.

"See if the Doc says that too it must be true."

The rest of the troop was farther ahead them. They stopped to look at the three women who stayed still behind.

"You coming ladies?" Hale shouted, his voice echoing between the trees.

Kenzi shook her head and looked around her. "For real all of it feels too familiar. We've walked here before," She said as Hale, Dyson, Tamsin and Crystal walked back to them.

Dyson shifted back into his human form. "What's wrong?"

"Oh dear, hide these hairy wolf balls dude," Kenzi said to a naked Dyson and covered her eyes with her fingers. Bo rolled her eyes and faced Lauren. The succubus didn't want to show any sign that she was still interested in the wolf, sexually or otherwise.

Hale threw him a blanket and the wolf wrapped his lowered body with it. "What's going on, did you find something?" Dyson asked.

"Negative, but we're thinking that we're going in circles. It's the second time that the Doc and I have seen that tree," Kenzi explained, gesturing at the tree.

Dyson examined with his eyes the area to check if Kenzi's statement was right. He noticed familiar characteristics in the environment around them. "But that's impossible we've been going north the whole time."

"But you agree right?"

The wolf took a deep breath and inhaled the scent in this area. "I smell… something nutty… and chocolate. Bo weren't you eating a protein bar when we entered the forest?"

"I have. So what you can still smell in on my breath?" the succubus scowled.

Dyson turned around. "No. This is not coming from your breath. Wait," he said as he search the ground. He leaned down and picked up a trash a few meters from there. He walked back. "Is this the wrapping from the bar you ate?"

Bo nodded with a displeasing look on her face. "Shit. I threw it away 5 minutes after we entered this place."

"But the wind could have blown it," Lauren proposed she followed Dyson with her gaze as he moved.

"The wind is not blowing in that direction. Plus it was under a branch and covered in mud I doubt this moved." Dyson told them and threw away the paper. "Shit."

"He's right, I'm pretty sure I threw it there. I remember now." Bo said and sighed.

"So you're saying we've been walking two hours all for nothing?" Tamsin exclaimed, her arms crossed on her chest.

Lauren picked up her phone and used the compass app. "Something is wrong with the magnetic pole in this area."

"What do you mean?" The Valkyrie asked.

"It means if the GPS told you we've been going north it could have wrong. Think about it, we have run in every direction for all we know we could have taken the wrong one." Lauren explained and put her phone back in her pocket.

"So what do we do?" Bo asked.

"We start walking again," Dyson told them in a voice that meant there was no point in arguing because that was the only way.

"I think the voices were meant to confuse us, make us go in the wrong direction," Crystal suggested. Everyone turned to the human who had been quiet since the beginning.

"That would make sense, I guess whoever is hiding in there do not want to be found." Lauren agreed.

"So they know we're coming? How?" Bo was perplexed about the whole situation. They hadn't plan to go there until this morning, how could they have known?

"Some species can smell the scent of the people or animals who enters their territory. Like wolves." Lauren explained and shot a look at Dyson.

"Exactly," Dyson said. "Which is why we have to be extremely careful. If we entered their territory uninvited they won't hesitate to kill us."

Dyson's last words sent a shiver to Bo's spine. Was she risking the life of her friends and lover for the brother of a girl they weren't even sure they could trust? "Look it's not too late to stop. The car is 5 minutes away." Bo proposed and looked at everyone.

"What about my brother?" came Crystal's reply with a lot of fear in her voice.

"You can't leave her brother there!" Tamsin protested, making everyone wonder why she cared so much about Crystal when they had just met the same day.

"She's right, we can't." Lauren stepped toward Crystal. "We'll find your brother Crystal, whatever it takes. But you have to promise us that you'll find a better living arrangement for him. Your dad is…"

"Kinda crazy. I know. He drinks a lot and…"

"He has a personality disorder," Lauren interrupted her. She had been able to diagnostic him at the dinner yesterday. The blonde continued, "Which was probably caused by alcoholism. A child cannot be under his surveillance Crystal, he needs help."

Crystal sighed. She knew something was wrong with her dad, but she didn't think it was as serious; how could she have known, she barely saw him because of his behavior. "Alright, I promise I will do something about that."

"If anyone want to back down and go home, now is the time leave," Tamsin announced. Everyone shook his or her head 'no'. "Alright then, let go."

"If everything goes well we should be able to make it to the lake before midnight," Dyson added. "Now stay focus people. We don't wanna get lost again." The man shifted in his wolf and Kenzi picked up the blanket on the ground, folded it and put it on her shoulder.

The gang starting walking again, this time more alert to their surrounding, making sure they wouldn't get lost again. The night was getting colder as the time passed, and unpromising too, but that didn't stop anyone from moving forward without looking back.

They started to hear footsteps cracking branches as feet trod upon them nearby.

They weren't alone.

Bo drew the sword from her sheath and held it in front of her and Lauren as her free hand found the doctor's. She felt the blonde clutch their hands together as fear engulfed her body, and she caressed the soft skin with her thumb to reassure her. Hale and Tamsin mirrored her actions with Kenzi and Crystal and Dyson let out a growl.

They were all focus at whatever could appear in front of them when a loud bang behind made one of them scream "AHHHHHHH!" Crystal screeched as her body was pulled up in the air from her feet. Before anyone had the time to turn around, Tamsin took two throwing stars from her jacket and raised her arms, ready to attack. She rounded the blonde whose head was upside down at the same level of hers, and peered above her through the fog to search for the source of danger.

The rest of the gang stormed to Crystal, weapons in hands, all ready to attack. Bo hands never left Lauren's. Kenzi beamed her flashlight above Crystal.

"There's a rope around her foot. This was a trap." Bo observed. The restraint was a heavy chain and the other extremity was on a large branch of tree.

Tears were falling down the human's face. "Please get me down."

"A bear trap?" Kenzi said.

"Guys help me get her down. Hold her," Tamsin said. Dyson shifted again and with the help of the sirens he held Crystal. The Valkyrie stepped back and threw a star at the rope to cut it. The men help her Crystal on the ground and Tamsin ran back to her.

Lauren kneeled in front of Crystal. "Are you hurt anywhere?" Meanwhile Hale and Dyson inspected the trap.

"My leg… hurts like fuck," Crystal answered and winced when Lauren's cold hand examined her leg.

"It's just bruised, but we'll keep an eye on it." Lauren told her. "Can you walk?"

"I can try." Tamsin and Lauren helped her stand on her feet.

Tamsin put an arm around her back. "Here just lean on me." Crystal gave her a soft smile.

"This wasn't a bear trap. Bear trap are not made this way." Dyson stated. Everyone stayed quiet when they realized what kind of trap this was. A human one. "We should get moving fast."

"Dyson we could really use a break we have been walking for 5 hours," Bo proposed. She wasn't tired herself, but she knew Lauren and Kenzi would be soon and they needed them to be at their fullest.

The wolf looked at his watch. "It's 10:45. Lets keep walking and at midnight we'll install the tents and get some rest." He looked at Crystal. "Is she gonna be able to make it there?"

"Yeah don't worry about it wolf boy. I got her," Tamsin said with a cheeky smile that made Bo roll her eyes.

They walked again for the next hour without major disturbance, just the usual creepiness that emitted from these woods. Bo had to remind the wolf that it was time to take a break, otherwise they would have continued all night. They found a quiet place to install their tents and start a fire.

Bo was absolutely unable to assemble the tent and let her girlfriend do it with her years of experiences at the various camps she had attended has child; she decided to chat with Kenzi instead.

"Dude that double blonde romance over there smells bad," Kenzi gossiped as she glanced over at Tamsin and Crystal who laughed together.

Bo nodded. "I agree. I feel like Tamsin is doing this to get back at me or something. And Crystal to get back at Lauren…" the succubus guessed. "Let's worry about that when we get back and the boy is safe though."

"They are obviously newbies. It's written in the stars that the hot succubus and the gorgeous doctor were endgame." Kenzi said a warm smile.

"Oh so you are team Doccubus now?"

"If she keeps my Bobo happy I lurve me some hotpants," Kenzi replied.

The blond doctor sneaked up behind Bo and wrapped her hand around her waist. "The tent is ready babe," Lauren said softly in Bo's ear.

"It is? Already." Bo turned around and looked at the yellow tent that was dim lit by a small lamp inside. "That was fast. Wow, you do realize this is insanely hot right? You being able to build a tent and stuff." The brunette turned her head and placed a lingering kiss on the side of her mouth.

"Ugh, alright alright go to your tent ladies," Kenzi said playfully and watched the couple make their way to their tent. She went to find her boyfriend, hoping to get some love of her own.

"Hey little mama," Hale greeted and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"What's my favorite Sirens up too?"

"We were just discussing the plan for tomorrow," Dyson answered first. "But I'll leave you two." To his misfortune he could smell all the sexual envy coming from everyone around him and it made him sick. The passion, the longing, the desires; all the things he hadn't feel in a long time. Without realizing it, his anger and loneliness made him shift into his wolf form. It was a little less painful when he was standing on four paws and smelling the fresh blood of animals running in the forest. He hesitated for a second if it was best to shift back and tell someone he was going haunting in case anything happened, but he didn't care anymore. He disappeared into the fog without a word or a growl.

* * *

"Was Bo your ex?" Crystal asked boldly to Tamsin once they were in the tent they shared together. The Valkyrie looked down with a smile and shook her head. "Why then are you being so nice at me if it's not to get back at her?"

"You remind me of me," Tamsin admitted, more or less answering her question. "Or at least someone I used to be a long time ago. But yeah, I guess I'm nice to you because I have no one else to be nice too. Bo has Lauren. Kenzi has Hale. And Dyson, Dyson's in love with Bo..."

"But couldn't you have anyone you want? I mean with your powers?"

"I'm not Bo…" Tamsin snorted. "I mean I'm not a succubus. Nobody wants of a girl who betrayed everyone she cared about. My powers are more a curse than a blessing."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself princess." Crystal shrugged. "I think your doing not so bad don't you think, you are here helping a hopeless human finding her brother. I'd say you are doing good."

"I'm here helping my friends," Tamsin said stoically. Crystal furrowed her brows. "Okay okay and helping you find your brother whatever." The women bursted into laughter.

* * *

Bo and Lauren's limbs were entangled under the rough, but warm blanket they shared, their faces only a few inches away from each other.

The brunette's hand roamed on Lauren's back and arm and caressed the soft skin. "I know this is selfish for me to ask and maybe even stupid, but I want to know if…" Bo trailed off unsure of how to word this correctly. "If it was better with Crystal."

Lauren frowned in confusion. "What?"

"The sex. And by that I don't mean if she made you feel more pleasure than me or was better at it or whatever. I mean, she's human and you're human. Can you connect with her better because of that? I guess I'm just wondering and if you felt more like yourself with her. If it was better to not to be remembered of the Fae the way you are every time my eyes turns blue or every time my libido is insatiable. I don't want you to lose who you are because of who I am." Bo asked. It had been in her mind since Lauren had asked for a break and told her that she was losing herself.

"Oh Bo…" Lauren let out softly, moving her thumb on the side of her face, but the brunette looked away. "Do you really think I was losing myself because of you?"

When Bo remained unresponsive, Lauren lifted her chin with her index finger and forced her to look at her. "I'm losing myself when you are not with me Bo," the blonde admitted truthfully. "Never for a second have I disliked the fact that you are succubus Bo. You make me feel whole and loved when we make love and that's more that I could ever dream of. There's no one else I rather do this with for the rest of my life."

Bo had the confirmation she needed, and when the blonde's soft fingers began to trail down on her neck and onto her chest, a desire pooled between her legs, a sudden need to make her sincere words a reality inundated her body. The succubus spun their bodies so that she laid on top of Lauren, heart racing and breath panting, she leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that held so much reverence and love that it made them both forget where they were. A small tent in the midst of a haunted forest became the most beautiful place.

**A/N: I hope you like where it's going so far. I really appreciate all your kind reviews, please keep writing them. I had originally planned to end this chapter on a lot less blissful note, but I think this finale will make our heart wrench so I'm saving the pain for later. :/ Thanks for reading!**


	7. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

At five in the morning a clashing sound disturbed everyone's sleep. Bo and Lauren got dressed rapidly and joined the others outside the tent.

"What was that," Bo asked quickly.

"I don't know but Dyson's gone," Hale replied as he packed the bag that contained weapons. "Get your stuff we need to move fast."

"Gone where?" the doctor asked.

"We don't know. He might have been kidnapped," Tamsin answered as she put her daggers in their sheath around her waist.

Everyone packed their stuff in a hurry, taking only the essential and leaving the tents behind. They started walking north again, calling out Dyson's name until they noticed smoke in the distance.

"Wait," Hale shouted raising his hand in the air. "I think this is it. That's the river that pours into Oswego Lake," he explained, pointing the river next to them.

Bo stepped in front of everyone "What's with all that smoke?"

"It could be the old wood factory that closed years ago," Hale suggested.

"Doesn't look closed to me," Kenzi commented.

"Let's find out," the sirens said.

"Wait a second," Bo stopped. She was concerned that no one seemed to be scared about this. "This could be the place were the boy is kept and Dyson too even. It could be dangerous and Crystal, Kenzi and Lauren—"

"Can perfectly defend themselves," Kenzi finished. "Am I am right Doc?"

"Sure, I'll needle them all to death," Lauren quipped and shrugged at Bo.

"And I'll be fine," Crystal added. "Tamsin gave me a knife and I'll stay by her side all the way through. Plus my leg barely hurts anymore."

That wasn't convincing enough for Bo. She regretted having brought three humans in here, especially Lauren who wasn't as experience with fighting as Kenzi were. "Okay then," she said reluctantly.

Lauren could sense Bo's worry. She caressed her arm. "We'll all be fine Bo, I promise."

"Yup we're all going out of here alive," the human thief seconded.

Lauren entangled her hand with Bo's. "C'mon baby, we have to find Dyson," she reminded her girlfriend with a soft smile.

The group walked closer to the lake, never lowering their guard, approaching what they thought to be the last end of their adventure. Oswego Lake covered the majority of the area, except where was built a big, abandoned wood factory. Tags, moss and broken bricks covered the walls of the building like it hadn't been occupied for years. Only the smoke and the sound of heavy machinery betrayed that idea. There was inevitably life in there.

The entrance door was unlocked, which meant that whoever was hiding in there didn't mind to be found. As Bo stepped inside, a sudden pain in her chest made her stumble on her knees. The succubus shrieked, her hand pressing on her chest, trying to understand where the source of agony came from.

Lauren kneeled next to her lover, pressing a hand on her back. "What's happening Bo?" Lauren worried as she watched the succubus squirm in pain.

"Something strong… dark. Too powerful for me to handle please make it stop," Bo pleaded and felt her whole body wanting to explode.

Hale rushed to her side. "Here take this," he said, handing her the twig of Zamora. "It should protect you."

Bo took the object and held it tight in her palm. The pain went away in an instant.

"Are you okay Bo?" Lauren asked as she wiped the sweat on Bo's forehead.

"Yeah it's better now," the succubus said and stood up with the help of Lauren. "What the hell was that?" She put the twig inside of her pocket and looked around her, looking for an answer.

"Something bad," the Valkyrie asserted and made her forward through the hall on the right side of the main entrance. "Let's keep moving," She drew out the daggers from their sheath.

Just as the group turned the corner, three male lumberjacks appeared in front of them. Demonic red eyes, burned faces and clothes ripped apart; these things were not human. They might have been at some point, but something or someone had transformed them into something horrible. One of them even had an axe plunged deep his neck and it didn't seem to bother him.

One of the men charged forward, grabbed Lauren and stepped back, holding the human doctor with one arm. With his free hand he withdrew the axe from his neck and pressed it on the blonde's neck, hard enough to make it uncomfortable for the doctor. She swallowed hard and felt the blade on her skin as she did.

Bo immediately regretted that she hadn't been enough attention to her girlfriend.

"You dare cross the king's lair?" the man holding Lauren spoke. "With filthy humans?" He sniffed Lauren's neck all the way through her face and hair. Bo felt her blood boil inside her and stepped closer to them. The two others lumberjacks moved in front of their friend.

"The king's 'lair'?" Kenzi repeated, lifting a brow as she looked around the crumbling building. "Why don't you sign up your king to Extreme Makeover: Lair Edition." One of them shot a growl at the shorter woman.

"Remove. The axe. From the pretty girl's face." Bo stammered as her eyes flashed blue.

"Onh is she your girlfriend?" The man laughed before licking the length of Lauren's face. It took everything for the blonde not to gag as his disgusting tongue touched her face.

Bo's eyes no longer flashed blue; they stayed blue. Her voice became deep as she spoke and dark blue veins appeared on her neck and chest. "NO ONE MUST LAY A FINGER ON THE QUEEN'S LOVER. YOU SHALL DIE FOR YOUR FAULT YOU PATHETIC, LIFELESS FOOL." The succubus threw her head back as three streams of chi entered her mouth. The lumberjacks fell on the floor and crumbled into dust, leaving behind small particles of wood on the ground.

Lauren dashed to Bo, but stopped midway as she realized the succubus was still on her rampage mode.

"Move out of my way," the brunette growled at Lauren as she walked toward her slowly.

"Bo, you're okay. It's me." Lauren put a careful hand on her shoulder when Bo was close enough. "Come back baby. Remember what I said to you yesterday in the tent, I'm losing myself without you. I need you," she told her with a smile and vibrant eyes, ignoring the audience around them.

Bo tilted her head as her face softened at Lauren's words. Her eyes became brown again and she felt her body temperature regulate. "Lauren…" she said stumbling into the blonde's arms.

Lauren wrapped her arms protectively around her girlfriend and the brunette buried her head in her neck. "Bo it's okay. I've got you," she whispered softly running her fingers through the brown locks.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this moment, but we've got bigger issues," Tamsin announced. Everyone turned to the Valkyrie who was bent next to the residues of the corpses. She held a tarot card in her hand.

"The Wanderer?" Bo said leaving Lauren's arms. She took the card from Tamsin's hand and examined it. "How is that possible?"

"Bo, the Wanderer has the power of foresight," Tamsin explained, feeling a bit guilty that she had kept that information from Bo.

"And?" Bo asked, trying to connect the dots, but nothing made sense to her.

"He knew that by kidnapping the kid we'd come here," the Valkyrie added.

"But why Crystal's brother? Why not one of us? We would have come much faster," Bo questioned and looked at the card again.

"I don't know Bo, but this Wanderer don't mess around. If that's the way he chose to bring us here then there must be a reason."

"I don't like this," Bo said shaking her head.

"We have to hurry, Dyson might be in danger," Hale reminded them and made his way forward. He looked around. "This area looks clear. There are stairs down the hall that seems to lead to the basement. We should check it out."

Bo nodded. "Stay close to me Lauren, here take this," she said and handed her a small dagger. Lauren nodded back and they made their way down the hall with the rest of the group.

"Well well, took you long enough," said a male voice when the gang crossed the double doors that led to the basement. They looked around in the dim lit room where were stores thousands barrels and crates, searching for the man who had just spoke. Bo pushed Lauren behind her back protectively, but this time Lauren was having none of it. The doctor stepped next to Bo, dagger and needle and hands, ready to defend herself for once. Bo shot her a worried look, but understood. The succubus made sure to keep both eyes on her anyways.

They continue to walk forward in the room, turned the corner of a pile of barrels that went up to the ceiling and froze as they met their opponents on the other side. There were many of them, a dozen maybe, and one of them stood out amidst the rest- probably the one who had spoken. His figure was too familiar; a long black cloak, curly brown hair like the painting on the infamous tarot card.

The Wanderer.

His lips curved into a vile smile at their sight. The men standing by his side were lumberjacks like the others they had just encounter, all of them looked as cruel and brutal as the rest. Next to them were two cages; one that held an injured, shirtless Dyson, and the other a young blond haired child.

"Jack!" Crystal shouted when she saw her brother and was about to run to him, but the Valkyrie grabbed her arm and tugged her arm until she stood behind the group.

Bo stepped in front of her friends and stood in front of the tall man with the wand. "Kidnapping me once and strip of my memory wasn't enough?" the succubus spoke with anger. "And now you put innocent people in danger too?" Bo placed the edge of her sword on his jugular. "What do you want?"

The Wanderer laughed. "You're putting= too much blame on the wrong person, Succubus," he said with amusement. "I mean yeah the kidnapping was all me. But I'm not the one who made you come down here." He shrugged. "At least not directly."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bo pressed the sword on his neck, making the man's servants jolt to the succubus, but he stopped them with a gesture of his hand.

He smiled and his gaze jumped on the shorthaired blonde. "Her," he said almost in growl.

The gang turned to look at Crystal, their eyes filled with confusion, anger and betrayal.

"That's not what you think…" Crystal started shaking her head. Tears began to slide down her face.

"You fucking piece of shit, I trusted you!" Tamsin yelled.

"He made me!" Crystal replied quickly.

"That's right, I did. Humans are so easy to manipulate," the Wanderer said. "I was sure the emotional gang wouldn't refuse to save a poor little boy and they'd came running right into my lair."

Bo looked at the boy. He looked terrified. "But he tried to reach me, not you?" she said in confusion. All this time she thought the child had been trying to contact her to help him get save from someone that didn't want to be found. She had been so wrong about all this.

The Wanderer burst into laughter. "Do you really think a 6 year old would throw a Succubus in the air and make her hallucinate voices? And here I thought the former unaligned succubus was smarter then that. It was all me darling."

"You were the one who kidnapped me weren't you? Lauren said as it all came clear in her mind. "In the car with Crystal on my way to home. You brought me to the Morrigan. But why?"

"Oh c'mon what's the fun into spilling out all my secrets?"

"Let Dyson go," Bo ordered.

"Dyson?" The Wanderer said. "Is that the dog? I caught him wandering in my forest on his dirty four paws. He should have known; no one wanders in my forest except me."

Bo had enough; she pulled her sword backward and slammed it toward the man, but before she had time to realize what was going on he had her unarmed and held her sword under her neck. Bo's friend all dashed toward him, but they were all stopped and held back by his servants.

"Oh darling, you keep disappointing me. And yet I should know, I have the power of foresight don't I," he laughed. Bo had no chance to defeat him if he kept anticipating her every move. The only chance they had to get out of here was to give him what he wanted, whatever that was.

"You wouldn't want to kill your daughter would you Wanderer?" Bo said sputtered as she tried to squirm.

The man laughed again, louder this time. "What? You think I'm your father. That's funny," he giggled. "Nice try."

Bo frowned in confusion. Was he lying to protect himself or was he really not her father? "One last time, what do you want?"

"See, you beloved grandfather put a damn curse on me a century ago, one that's killing me as we speak." He explained. "The only way I can lift it is by drinking the blood of someone who heart is pure and loving to the one they love," he said faking a gag at the idea of love "So I figured, I'll kill the old man, but his wife dead. Bummer. Daughter is nowhere to be found. So then I remembered, the granddaughter he loves and protects so dearly is known to have many lovers, right? Why not find one of them and make the blood king regret his biggest mistake."

"Don't you dare touch them!" Bo said, trying desperately to get out of his grip, but he was too strong for her. "Take me, my heart is pure and loving. I'm his granddaughter. There's your payback. Now let them go." Bo was practically begging. She blamed herself for bringing them here and she was ready to pay the price. The look Lauren gave her after she had given herself up had broken her heart, but if that were what it took to save her and the other she would do it.

"Nah, see, I can't kill the succubus. Too many people would come after me. Ain't got time for that." He said then pressed his face on the Succubus' cheek. "So who will it be? The human Doctor? The wolf? The Valkyrie? Oh wait… the best friend…"

Bo shrieked. "No!"

"Take me," said a voice that hadn't been heard in a long time. Dyson stood up in his cage. "Take me," he repeated. "My love is pure to the woman you are holding. I offer myself as sacrifice. Take me and let them go."

"Dyson no!" Bo yelled at the top of her lung. "Don't do this we can find an other way…"

"There's no other way Bo," the wolf gave her a soft smile. "All this time I wondered what was the use of loving you so much if I couldn't have you… but I know now. It was for this." Bo was shaking her head in denial, trembling in fear, with her eyes full of tears. "It's okay Bo. Let me do this for you" he told her.

"Ugh so much drama," The Wanderer groaned. He motion to three lumberjacks to come restrain Bo. She squirmed violently when she was restrained again, but no matter how hard she tried she was unable to do anything. Why wasn't she becoming her evil self like she did when they held Lauren earlier? She hated that she hadn't learned to control how to suck multiple chi at the same time. Her anger was so strong inside of her, just not enough to trigger it.

The Wanderer walked toward the cage, took the key from his pocket, and when he reached Dyson, he stopped and looked back at the wolf's companions. He took ever bit of pleasure watching them suffer in pain.

Kenzi was crying violently as she about to lose one of her best friend. Tamsin and Hale looked away, unable to bear losing their partner and friend. Lauren was also crying; even if she and Dyson hadn't been very close, he had become a good friend. She was crying for Bo too; she knew how much he meant to her and how painful that loss was going to be to her girlfriend. Crystal was weeping too, but for different reason. She was relived that all was over and that her brother would finally be safe, but she felt extremely guilty. She was one of the reason after all that all these people were losing someone they loved dearly.

Finally, the Wanderer looked at Bo, the woman was screaming in pain and so perfectly powerless; he had never felt so much satisfaction. The evil man faced Dyson, the wolf looked one last time at Bo with a smile and a nod, trying desperately to hold back his tears, and before he knew the Wanderer had opened the cage and a sword went through his body.

"No! Dyson! No!" Bo sobbed, heavy tears pouring down her cheek. She had lost a lover, a friend, an ally and maybe even a part of herself.

It was all her fault.

A/N: Here's another heavy chapter, like the last episode wasn't heavy enough. :/ Please keep sending me reviews, they make my day. How do you think his death will affect Bo and Lauren's relationship?


	8. If You Must Mourn Don't Do It Alone

"**If You Must Mourn Don't Do it Alone"**

"_If you must mourn, don't do it alone" – You - Keason Henson_

_**1 week later.**_

"Today we pay reverence to our friend Dyson Thornwood; a warrior, a protector, one who's heart was pure. We must remember that he didn't die in vain, that he died so that others could live their lives to the fullest and love as much as he did." Hale stood in front of everyone, in a beautiful garden that held some Scottish characteristics, saying a speech in front of Dyson's friends and family.

It was a beautiful day, the grass was so green and the sky so clear that it was hard to believe it was real, but Bo couldn't enjoy it because she could see nothing past the darkness that had taken over her mind; her happiness. Lauren was next to her, holding her hand, wishing she could find the words that would make her sorrow disappear and bring back the radiant smile on her face that Lauren loved so much, but nothing was enough, nothing would bring him back.

* * *

_**The morning before.**_

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT DON'T YOU GET THAT!" Bo snapped at Lauren when the blonde had tried to reason with her. When Lauren had woken up, she had found the bed empty again. Bo had left to try to find someone way to bring Dyson back and every single attemps led to a dead-end. Once again, Bo had come home bruised and battered, covered in dirt and angry.

"Bo how many times will have to tell you this is not your fault!" Lauren yelled back as she followed Bo into the bathroom. "Dyson chose to sacrifice his life for all of us." Those words had been said so many times that it felt like the beginning of a dance that the two were too familiar with, one that never ended well.

Bo removed her leather jacket and threw it across the room. "But I could have stopped him!" she argued but no longer believed herself saying it. She dropped on her knees next to the tub and cried again, as if it was the only thing left she was capable of doing.

Lauren could have continued to tell her that she was wrong to blame herself, that Dyson wasn't coming back, but instead she walked to the brunette, forgetting her own sorrow and worries. She kneeled beside her and began to free her of her clothes. Bo gave her a confused look and wanted to tell the blonde to leave her alone, but she no longer had the strength to fight back anymore.

Once they were both naked, Lauren put her hands under Bo's arms, helped her stand up on her feet and get inside the tub. She closed the curtains around them and opened the shower stream before sitting behind the brunette and wrapping her limbs protectively around her.

Bo regretted having wanted to be left alone. She needed Lauren's warmth and strength more than she had realized. The water was appeasing and delicate on her skin, just like Lauren's embrace was reassuring and comforting. The long curtains that were shut around them had temporarily closed the way of every current problem and issue from reaching them, and they stayed silent like this with only the sound of the water raining down on their bodies. If it weren't for Bo's incessant pride, she would have told Lauren how much it meant to her that she stayed even in times when Bo knew she didn't deserve it anymore. Bo did tell her, however, in the way that she allowed herself to be comforted by her presence. The whole burden of Bo's agony was eventually forgotten, until the blonde had to remind her softly that they had to get ready for Dyson's funeral.

Lauren was happy that she had been able to calm Bo's turmoil even for just half an hour, but she was fully aware that the upcoming day would be hard on her girlfriend and that they her grief was not about to end.

* * *

There were days when it became too heavy for Lauren to stay in the club house. She made excuses that she needed to work on discovering why The Wanderer and the Morrigan had plotted to make the good doctor dark, which was indeed what she was doing, but in reality she just wanted to spend some time alone. It made Bo worry every time she left because neither of them knew what Evony was up to, they had once even argued about it, but Lauren had convinced Bo that it was urgent to figure it out before another incident happened.

Lauren flickered through the 52 pages contract that she had signed with the dark, and found nothing related to The Wanderer or else. What she had agreed on seemed fair and normal, even more that her first contract with the light Fae.

Completely stumped, she threw the document on her desk and leaned back on her chair, closed her eyes and enjoyed the well needed silence…

…Until loud footstep where heard coming in her office. "Well well Doctor I didn't think you where the kind of person that took naps on the job," a familiar voice squeaked. Lauren opened her eyes to see The Morrigan standing in front of her desk. "Break time's over," she said, throwing a pile of paper that fell with a loud bang on the surface of the desk.

"What is this?" Lauren asked, unusually grumpy to be disturbed.

"These are more documents from the Dark Fae archives." Evony told her and sat on the corner of her desk. "I want you to finish the serum that turns humans into Fae and vice versa," she continued as she played seductively with the objects on her desk. Her hand found Lauren's contract that was half buried under the pile of paper she had just thrown. "Is that… your contract with the dark?" she asked her eyes jumped from the paper to Lauren. "You are not trying to find away to get rid of me, are you?" Lauren shook her head. Evony put the back of her slender fingers on Lauren's cheek and caressed the skin. "Good. Because we're just getting started you and I," she breathed softly as she leaned toward the doctor's face. She pressed a kiss on her lips ever so slightly.

Lauren swallowed hard and blushed, feeling utterly guilty. "I will work right on that, Evony," she replied quickly to get rid of her.

"Good. You have two weeks to finish it," the Morrigan said bluntly and leaving.

It all came clear in Lauren's mind. The Morrigan didn't want that serum for herself. She wanted it for the Wanderer, but why? She looked through the pile of paper the Morrigan had left her; trying to find a connection to the Wanderer. Nothing. What Evony didn't know is that the serum was already done, but Lauren sure as hell wasn't going to give her until she had figured out the whole predicament.

The doctor's ring tone is what brought her out of her thoughts a few hours later. "Doctor Lewis speaking" she answered her phone.

"Hey Lauren…" Bo said at the other end. "It's late. I was wondering if you were coming home soon?" Lauren looked around and realized she had been there longer than she had imagined. It surprised her also to hear Bo say the word "home" since they hadn't really discussed the living arrangements yet, although Lauren spent most of her time there. "I miss you…" Bo admitted after a few seconds.

"I'll be home in twenty, alright sweetie?" Lauren told her.

"Great!" Bo replied with a level of enthusiasm that surprised Lauren.

Five minutes later Lauren was already on her way to the crack house. She was tired and hungry, and hoped that tonight didn't turn into another argument with Bo. She pulled her car in the driveway and as she got out the smell of onions and spices tickled her nose. Was Bo cooking? Lauren entered the house and the smell was even stronger; it made her stomach growl in anticipation. She put her coat on the hanger and made her way to the dim lit kitchen where her girlfriend welcomed her with a candle-lit dinner.

"Hi babe," Bo greeted her and pressed her lips on the blonde's cheek. "Here sit," she said pulling her hand so that she sat next to her in front of the table. Bo had put a fancy red tablecloth on the dinning surface as well as nice cutlery she never used and two glasses of wine.

"What gives?" Lauren was pleasantly surprised and the meal Bo had cooked seemed delicious.

"What I can't cook my girlfriend dinner?" Bo said with a smile as she poured red wine into their glasses.

Lauren took the glass that Bo handed her and took a sip. "Hmm, you don't cook Bo."

Bo licked the rim of her mouth after she drank a sip. "I had some free time, lots of free time. I figured I'd search the Internet for a recipe. I know you like pasta so. Voila," she explained pointing the plate with her hand.

Lauren worried that Bo was getting bored since Kenzi had moved in with Hale and that she was only left with her sadness. After all, the blonde was well aware that she wasn't the most fun person to spend time with. She forced a smile. "Well it looks delicious Bo," she said hoping her answer wasn't too delayed.

"C'mon let's eat before it's cold."

Bo's meal was indeed as succulent as its smell and sight. Lauren hadn't eaten since this morning so she devoured it without leaving anything left in her plate. She studied Bo as the brunette finished her meal.

"You're staring, babe," Bo said, her gaze finding Lauren's.

Lauren looked at the table instead and played with a fork distractively. "Sorry."

"What's up?" Bo caressed the side of her arm.

Lauren shrugged. "I worry Bo, that's all," she replied, still not looking at her girlfriend.

"About me?" Bo asked with confusion. She thought she had done pretty well hiding her negative thoughts so far tonight.

"Yes."

"Hey, don't. I'm fine," Bo lied, her hand moving from her arm to her cheek. The truth is Bo was better than she had been the previous days, but if she listened to her stubborn self she would continue to be angry and sad, but she made the efforts not to be for Lauren.

"I really want to believe that…" Lauren said her eyes now looking at Bo. "But you've been so angry and sad in the past two weeks and now you're acting as though nothing happened… " She sighed. "I'm just confused."

"I'm better Lauren," the brunette replied honestly. "But it will still take time Lauren. I lost my—"

"I know."

"I don't want you to have to deal with me grieving every single day. I want you to be happy." Bo gave her a smile. She didn't want history to repeat itself again. During the dawning, Bo had made the mistake to forget about Lauren's feelings and well-being. Now she made sure that the same thing wouldn't happen again with Dyson's death and her grief.

Lauren was impressed with all of Bo's progress. "I love you" she smiled back.

"I love you too." Bo leaned on her stool to capture the blonde's lips in a searing kiss. Lauren let out a loud moan as Bo broke the kiss, and she kept her eyes close, savoring the moment. It had been so long since Bo had initiated physical contact that -Lauren felt herself clinging to her and wanting more, but she wasn't sure Bo was ready to do this yet.

Bo sensed that the blonde's aura was burning after the kiss. Feeling that Lauren was also hesitant, she reassured her. "I need you… so much" she confessed putting emphasis on the word 'much'. Her hand came up threading the other woman's hair and pulled her into another kiss, this one growing hotter, with the same honest desire.

Lauren hips flared on her seat as Bo slipped her tongue inside her mouth. Once Bo was done exploring the moist area, Lauren pushed her tongue inside Bo's mouth eager to feel the warmth there.

The kitchen wasn't comfortable enough for their needs anymore so they moved toward the bedroom, their bodies and lips never leaving each other in travel.

Once they reached the bed, they separated to get rid of all their clothes immediately. Bo was the first be naked and get under the covers and she watched Lauren get rid of her last garment, smiling in anticipation when the blonde joined her. She didn't say anything not to breech the silence, although many things wanted to come out of her mouth. She wanted to tell her how deeply sorry she was, how much she was grateful for her presence, but right now she just needed to do this.

Lauren positioned herself on top of Bo so that one of her hand had access to the brunette's body while she was braced herself on the other. Her body was hot and pressing against Bo's. She leaned so that she could press her lips on Bo's throat where she nipped and licked on the sensitive skin there.

Bo's breath became a little faster than it had been as Lauren's tongue moved downer to her chest and finally to one of her breast. The blonde's hand rounded her luscious mound and brought it to her mouth, her tongue darting out to flick on the erected bud. She felt the heat between her legs grow hotter and desperately needed to be touched there. She pulled Lauren face to her and pressed her lips to Lauren in a hard, urgent kiss.

Lauren didn't need Bo to speak up to know just how much she needed her. Without wasting anymore time, the doctor slid her free hand down on the brunette's body until it reached the wetness between her folds. She eased two fingers inside her and made a trail of kisses in her neck to her ear where she let out a breathy whisper, "You're so wet." Lauren was taken aback by the amount of moisture her fingers dived into. It reassured her to see that Bo wanted this as much as she did.

"Please," the plea finally came out of the brunette when Lauren was only teasingly enjoying the silky environment she had found.

Smiling, Lauren pressed the side of her face on Bo's as she established a regular pace, moving her fingers back and forth in the warm confines. Bo's body flared up against Lauren's hand, her hand gripping at Lauren's back as her muscles twitched and locked.

When Lauren withdrew her fingers and moved them on Bo's clit, the succubus lost it. The silence was replaced by Bo's moans and the brunette concentrated on the pressure of Lauren's fingers on her bundle of nerves, feeling herself becoming closer to edge of coming. She fisted the sheet beside them with one hand and with the other she grabbed the nape of the blonde's neck, encouraged her to continue as her she released the culmination of the past two heavy weeks. She rested her head on the pillow, her eyes closing as her breathing started to become regular again.

Lauren rested her forehead on Bo's as she allowed her girlfriend to recover, her own arousal never forgotten, and she made sure to still her hips to prevent from grinding against her tight before the other woman was ready. Lauren had dreamed of this moment since Dyson's death, the day she'd finally be able to appease Bo's ache and her own by making love to her, the day they'd both feel something else than pain for once.

Lost in her own thoughts, Lauren was surprised when Bo spun her on her back and whispered softly, "You're beautiful. And I love you." She peppered her face and the corners of her mouth with kisses. "Just in case you had forgotten because I haven't told you this a lot lately."

The blonde's lips curled into a smile and before she had time to reply, Bo's mouth was on hers and she was kissing her deeply, knowing how much her girlfriend needed this as much as she did. After that, Lauren allowed herself to lose control. A pleading moan escaped her lips as her hips bucked against the brunette, craving the same release she had just given to her lover.

Bo's mouth left Lauren's and traveled down her body slowly, her nose grazing her skin as she moved. She placed one finally kiss on the skin next to her navel before settling down between her thighs, her breath warm and wet against her path of feathery curls in front of her, making the blonde arch her back on the bed. Bo's mouth hovered above her clit, breathing in deeply the sweet scent of her arousal, and she was surprised when Lauren surged up to her. The brunette's mouth enveloped her clit, sucking it excruciatingly slowly, and she hummed in contentment against her sex.

Lauren threaded her hands in the succubus' hair, panting her lover's name in loud moans, reacting purely on instinct to the pleasure Bo's tongue was drawing out of her.

Although the eroticism of the moment flared up Bo's arousal again, the succubus stayed focused on her lover, pleasured her as if she was trying to make amend of all the pain her sadness had caused. Despite the blonde's hips bucking against the bed, Bo never allowed her mouth to break contact with the bundle her nerve as Lauren's orgasm crossed her body, her thighs closing slightly around her head, thick fluid spilling on her chin.

Knowing it would hurt Lauren if she continued, the succubus moved her head and rested on her stomach as the blonde's muscles loosened up and her arms fell limply on the mattress.

Once Lauren had caught her breath, she cupped Bo face and guided her up on the bed. "Come here," she whispered as Bo shifted off Lauren's body so that they were side by side, never allowing space to get between them. They stayed silent for a while, Lauren tracing lazy pattern on Bo's back in the meantime.

"I'm sorry." Bo's apology was out of the blue, caught Lauren off guard. The blonde felt terrible that her lover ever had the need to be sorry. In her mind, it was clear that this was just something they would get through together and an apology was not necessary. Bo had just been showing humanity by allowing her grief to consume her for a little while, something that Lauren completely understood, something that she was proud of her girlfriend, as letting out emotions wasn't an occurrence in her genus.

"Don't be," Lauren said as she watched her lover in the eyes, her head shaking. "I don't need an apology Bo. I need you alive and happy."

The sincerity of her girlfriend's words hit her, made her feel grateful like never before. "And I need you for that," Bo added truthfully, her heart aching when the thought of Lauren sacrificing herself instead of Dyson came through her mind.

"You have me Bo," Lauren underlined, hoping that the succubus would realize that even with a great loss, happiness could still be found if they worked on it together. "And I'm yours" The last words came out in a whisper that held so much emotion and honesty.

"Forever?"

Lauren let out a soft smile. "And beyond that."

The succubus rested her head in the crook of her lover's neck and the blonde hooked an arm around her back, her fingers splaying on the skin protectively. "Go to sleep my love."

It was only a matter of minutes before Bo was slumbering soundly in Lauren's arms, the weight of her emotions, and her body worn out by the strong orgasm being utterly tiring. The blonde on the other hand couldn't sleep, her mind contemplating a million things, but she enjoyed her girlfriend's presence in her arms seeing that she finally seemed to be sleeping without disturbance.

At 1 am, Lauren's phone vibrated on the nightstand. A frown pressed on her tired features and she wondered who would possibly be calling at this hour. Making sure not to wake her lover, she slipped away from the bed, grabbed her phone and walked to the bathroom where she answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Lauren, It's Hale. Sorry if I woke you up," the sirens apologized.

"What's going on?"

"I'm calling to tell you that Crystal's father, he drank to much and died. And she's nowhere to be found," Hale explained.

Lauren was taken aback. She scratched the back of her head as she peaked at the sleeping succubus from the bathroom. "What does that mean for her brother?" the blonde asked with concern.

"He has no one else. But that's not all… he's at the station with me right now and he seemed to have developed some special abilities…"

Fear filled Lauren eyes as she watched her girlfriend, her hand still holding the device at her ear, and she stayed silent. They were not done with this yet. How she was going to announce this to Bo is what scared her the most.

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to my friend Gabi—for giving me faith in my writing and simply for being the awesome person that you are. This one is for you.

Please continue to review; I love to read what you guys think.


	9. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning**

Sitting on the mattress, Bo's hands grabbed the bedpost, her finger nails digging in the wood, heart racing and back arching. Hot drops of sweat lapped down her lower back, and she wondered how it was possible to be sweating so much if the blonde's mouth hadn't even reached her throbbing centre. She was close though. Burning even, but Lauren had decided to take her time and lavish every bit of skin her tongue encountered, moving down and leaving a glistening trail behind. The doctor stopped to flatten her tongue below the other woman's navel, on the sensitive spot that makes Bo go crazy every time, well aware of the delicious result. It made Bo arch her back even more against the wood, probably leaving a red mark on her skin, one that could easily go away if Lauren would just…

"Fuck!" The guttural curse coming from the succubus made Lauren smile and caused her to graze her teeth on the freshly wet skin in response.

They both had morning breath and their bodies still smelled like sex from yesterday's interlude, and that didn't stop them from kissing each other passionately, or for Lauren to go down on Bo. They had reached a level of intimacy where they were no longer embarrassed about these things; all that mattered was being comfortable with each other.

Lauren slid her hands around Bo's ass, the tip of her fingers finding refuge between the two round mounds, and she dive her head between Bo's legs, her mouth closing immediately once she reached her clit.

Bo leaned back and slid her ass in front of her to allow the blonde to have better access to her sex, cupping Lauren's cheek as she moved. Their eyes met lovingly, showing a lot of mutual reverence and the same honest desire.

Lauren kissed the inside of Bo's thighs tenderly, moving again toward her lover's centre, grazing her bottom lip on the skin. Her tongue found the aching bundle of nerves and drew firm circle, and Bo's breathing came out in sharp gasps.

"Lauren… oh god," the succubus moaned as she threaded her fingers in the golden locks, pulling her closer gently. "Don't stop baby this is perfect…" For Bo, this was indeed more than perfect. Not just the sex part, but also everything Lauren had done for her in the last two weeks, from being utterly present to leaving her alone when she needed to be, Bo was eternally grateful for her girlfriend.

It didn't take long for Bo's orgasm to hit her. One of her hand grasped the bedpost again, the wood making a cracking sound because she held it so hard, and the other caressed Lauren's hair. She cried out Lauren's name at the top of her lungs until her climax finally subsided.

Lauren sat up in front of Bo, licking her the rim of her mouth with her tongue, and moaned as she tasted her girlfriend's sweet wetness on her lips

Lauren grabbed her face, her fingers threading the blonde's hair and she brought their lips together, tongues meeting in heated battle, hands clutching each other's bodies together tightly.

As their lips pulled apart, Bo released a sigh of relief. What a good way to wake up, she thought and smiled genuinely at Lauren. "Your turn," Bo said, her smile growing into a grin.

Bo began to kiss her neck, and despite the fact that Lauren desperately wanted her to continue she stopped her. They had more important things to get too, things that Bo wasn't even aware of yet. "Bo wait…" Lauren pushed Bo's shoulder slightly.

Bo pulled back and her eyes met Lauren's worried gaze, one that she knew too well. "What's going on?"

Lauren sighed. Her girlfriend was so happy 2 minutes ago and now she was about to ruin it. "I have something to tell you…" she began trailing off slowly, searching for a way to explain this smoothly. "Hale called me yesterday. It seems like Crystal ran away and left her brother alone. But that's not the only thing… apparently the boy have developed some powers. How I don't know, but I think we should check it out."

"Oh," was all that came out of the brunette. She honestly expected Lauren to announced something terribly wrong. Of course that didn't mean she was happy about it, she would have certainly preferred to spent more fae-free time with Lauren.

"Oh?" Lauren repeated confused.

"Look honey you don't have to come I can handle this alone if you don't want to you've been through a lot lately and I just…" Lauren stammered quickly before being interrupted by the succubus.

"It's okay babe, I will help you," she said with a soft smile and caressed the other woman's cheek. "I mean I can't stay in the house forever, right?"

"I appreciate this Bo, but seriously you don't have too…" Lauren worried. Last thing she wanted was for Bo to relive the last few weeks through this. If she was honest to herself though, she didn't think she be able to do this without her.

"Yes baby. I promise I'm okay," Bo assured her. "Now where's the kid?" She stood up and wrapped her red kimono around her naked body.

Lauren watched her from the bed as the brunette searched the drawers for fresh clothes. "Probably, at Hale and Kenzi's," she answered after a few seconds, examining Bo with worry.

Bo nodded. "Join me in the shower Doctor?" She smiled with keen eyes, opening her kimono slightly to expose her naked body.

* * *

The couple got out of the car and walked hands in hands to the main entrance of the building in which Hale and Kenzi's apartment was. Bo extended her free hand and pressed the bell assigned to their friends' home, and they waited for the door to open. The buzz came a few seconds and the door unlocked. Bo stepped in front and turned the doorknob before motioning Lauren to go first. The succubus walked in behind the blonde and let the door close itself behind them. She looped an arm around Lauren's waist and they walked to the elevator. It was no surprise to the couple how luxurious the lobby was considering the Sirens' background, but they, especially Bo, were a bit taken aback that the human was happy to live in a place like this mainly because all her life Kenzi hated the kind of people how had access to this kind of luxury.

The elevator door opened and the couple walked in, never allowing space between their bodies. Bo pressed on the bottom that closed the door and the bottom with the number of the story simultaneously and quickly so that she could bring her attention back to her girlfriend.

Bo wrapped both arms around Lauren's back and pressed their body together. "Hmm you know what we never did?"

"What?" Lauren tilted her head and smiled, tracing her fingers up and down Bo's spine.

"Elevator sex."

Lauren chuckled. "Well that's definitely something to add up to our bucket list then," the doctor answered playfully. It's definitely something she'd like to try with Bo, but today they had more important things to get too and only 3 floors separated them from their stop. She settled for a kiss instead, her hands moving to cup Bo's face, she pulled the succubus closer and darted her tongue inside her mouth.

They were interrupted by a 'ding' and the noise of the door sliding open. The couple pulled apart and stepped outside the elevator, hands intertwined again, and they walked down the hallway, looking at each door to search the number of their friends' place. The carpet they walked on was surprisingly soft and incredibly neat, and Bo felt almost uncomfortable to walk on it with her dirty leather boots. Lauren for her part admired the numerous art pieces that decorated the walls.

When they reached door #245, Bo knocked and didn't take long for her best friend to throw the door open.

"Thank god you're here we've got a MASSIVE shit-uation," the human said as the couple walked in. Kenzi's eyeliner was smudged under her eyes and she had awful bed hair, although the heavy bags under her eyes announced that she hadn't gotten any sleep last night, and she had claw mark on her arm.

A claw mark?

"What the hell happened to you, are you okay?" Bo said immediately concerned about the injury on her best friend.

Lauren hung her coat and purse on one of the hook on the walls and stepped toward Kenzi. "How did this happen?" the doctor asked and took her arm to examine it.

"This is Fae," Lauren stated the obvious, squinting her eyes on the wound.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "No shit Doc." She withdrew her hand from Lauren. "This is not the worst part, a six year old did that to me!"

"The kid?" Bo asked and scanned the apartment. It looked like a warzone. There were coloring pencils and papers all over the floor, the couch was upside down and Bo noticed what looked like a grape juice stain on the beige rug in the living room. Her eyes widen in terror.

"Of course the freaking kid what else," Kenzi retorted throwing her arms in the air in dramatic movements expressing her discontentment. "I am never having children. Never. Nope," she stated and moved farther in the room.

"Where is he?" Lauren asked calmly.

"With Hale in our bedroom," the thief replied pointing the door down the hall.

The couple entered the bedroom followed by Kenzi.

"DUCK!" The sirens called out but it was too late. The kid, who stood on the bed, shirtless and chest covered in markers, had decided to throw Kenzi's shoes all over the room, and one at Bo as she walked in.

The shoe hit the succubus and fell on the floor. Bo groaned.

"Hey!" The shorter woman stepped in front of Bo and Lauren, grabbed the boy under his arm and put him on the floor. She bent down to be at his height. "What did I tell you kid! Do not throw my shoes! Do not throw anything! But especially not the special edition of velvet Jimmy Choo!" she told him firmly.

Hale was in the corner of the room with a pillow over his head to protect himself. "Is he done yet?" he muffled again the pillow.

"Yes he is," Kenzi replied and squinted her eyes angrily at the kid. "Because next time he throws something I'll kick his little a—"

"Okay. Okay let's just take a deep breath everyone," Lauren recommended. "Can you tell us what kind of power Jack has developed?"

"You won't believe it," Hale said as he walked to the rest of the group.

"See for yourself," Kenzi said and turned to Jack. "Show aunty hotpants what you can do."

The blond-haired kid jumped in excitement and clapped his little hands before leaning down on his hands and feet. He looked up, his blue eyes turning yellow, and his whole body stretched and shifted into a wolf.

A tiny, brown haired, adorable, baby wolf the size of a puppy.

"Oh my god," was all that came out of Bo.

"Oh my god," the blonde echoed.

The tiny wolf growled. To their surprise, he looked completely harmless. How was that possible? The kid had Dyson's power now.

"Yeah, seems like we have a Dyson Junior," Kenzi said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"I can't believe it," Bo said in complete astonishment. The boy shifted back to his human form.

"Yeah well that makes all of us," Kenzi retorted, annoyed. "We can't keep him tonight, Hale family is coming over for dinner they are the only thing I can handle today… or not handle. Either way you're keeping the kid and he's never coming back here alright, go play house with the doc, succumama. Adios amigos!" Kenzi handed Jack over to Bo.

"Can we play Red Riding Hood?" he asked Bo with the biggest smile.

Bo lifted a brow as she looked over at Kenzi who shrugged back. "Don't tell me you read him that story."

"What! He wouldn't sleep last night. Figured I'd go with a classic," the human explained. The succubus rolled her eyes. As Bo recalled, the wolf ate up the little girl in the story and that wasn't something to show to a 6 years old who was slowly developing wolf powers.

"We'll bring him home," Lauren chimed in and walked closer to Bo and the kid. "I'll examine him and try to figure how this happened. Now does he have any family at all? What about Crystal, did you search for her?"

"I'm working on that," Hale told her. "But I don't have much to go on and it's hard for me to do this without suspicion. I'll keep trying."

* * *

It was about dinnertime when Bo, Lauren and the kid arrived at Lauren's apartment. Bo made dinner for the three of them as Lauren briefly examined the boy, asking him questions and running basic tests. Bo hated to admit that she enjoyed being domestic and making food for her girlfriend and their new little friend. Cooking wasn't a skill that she had fully acquired yet, but she was able to make something good and nutritious. The succubus also enjoyed to peek at Lauren from the kitchen while the blonde took care of Jack. They already got along very well and couldn't stop laughing, and it made the succubus all warm and fuzzy inside to look at them.

When the pot roast was ready, Bo brought the plate on the dinning table. She had made some mashed potatoes and boiled carrots as side. They all sat the table, Jack between Bo and Lauren and they ate.

"This is very good Bo, you did a really good job again," Lauren said as she picked another slice of beef. Bo smiled.

"Are you two kissing?" The boy asked innocently and it caught both women off guard.

"You mean dating?" Lauren corrected him softly.

Bo chuckled. "Yes we are kid," the brunette answered and looked over at Lauren with a smile.

"Oh…" the boy said and contemplated this new information for a little while. "Cool!" He exclaimed. "Crystal was dating a girl once too but she looked like a boy I thought she was weird."

"You know buddy, people can look however they want, that doesn't mean they're any less a girl or a boy," Lauren explained. "All that matters is that you call them the way they want to be called and respect them for it."

It made Bo smile even wider. They haven't even spent one day with the boy and yet Lauren was already being an excellent parent figure. For the first time in her life she found herself wanting to have a baby. It's not something she'd ever thought she would want, or thought she could have, mainly because all her dates ended in the morgue, but seeing her girlfriend with the kid had brought this new desire. She couldn't picture herself doing this with anyone other than Lauren though.

They continued to eat as they tried to learn more about the boy, and it made Lauren laugh every time Bo would use her fork and knife to cut a second time in very small bites the slices of beef in Jack's plate.

When they were done eating their meal, Lauren helped Bo do the dishes while the Jack was occupied in front of the TV watching cartoons.

"He's cute isn't he," Bo commented as she passed a clean plate for Lauren to dry. They both looked over their shoulder at Jack who cheered with enthusiasm on the couch.

Lauren put the plate and the rack and her cloth on the counter before turning to Bo. "I think I've figured why he has those power…" Lauren sighed and looked down. "You're not gonna like it," she added.

Bo frowned. "Lauren, what?"

"The Morrigan. I gave her my serum that turns human into Fae and Fae into human," she admitted reluctantly. She watched as happiness wore off of her girlfriend's face. "Bo… I'm so sorry. I had no choice… but what I gave to her is not the full serum, I would never give her that."

"What the difference?" Bo asked shaking her head in confusion. "It worked didn't it?"

"The difference is that I made sure nobody would survive with those new powers by changing the dose," the doctor explained. "The Morrigan doesn't know that, I just told her that it wasn't finish and the effects might wear off…"

"That doesn't make sense! What does the Morrigan have to do with anything? The Wanderer is the one that kidnapped the child!"

"Yesterday I found out that this might not be the case…" Lauren continued, guiltier than ever.

"What does that mean for Jack?"

"It means… his power are gonna too much to handle for him and he is gonna die…"


End file.
